La seconde prophétie
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Modifications. Crystal est une élève rebelle avec un tempérament provocateur. Mieux vaut éviter de l'énerver! Mais, est'elle ce qu'elle veut faire croire? Un certain blond l'énerve mais y a t'il quelque chose à cacher? Ne tient pas compte du 7.
1. Prologue

Bon, c'est une petite histoire sans prétention!

* * *

**Prologue :**

_Le seigneur des ténèbres, pour le tuer,_

_Il faudra chercher._

_Un Potter sera la clé_

_Qu'il faudra trouver._

_Surprenants seront ses alliés_

_Mais ils LE feront trépasser. _

Telle fut la seconde prophétie concernant les Potter. En entendant cela, Harry prit peur. Si Voldemort était mit au courant, il détruirait ses proches. Pour éviter un nouveau drame, il prit son fils âgé d'un an et partit retrouver l'Ordre avec lui. Il ignorait que le seigneur des ténèbres allait être mis très vite au courant. Plusieurs mois plus tard, il arriva dans la maison des Draak dans la ferme intention de faire correctement les choses, cette fois. Il se heurta à un mur de protection qu'il détruisit avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis, il se heurta à un autre, puis un autre, et encore. Quand il arriva à la porte du manoir, il était très énervé. Une dizaine d'autres sorts avaient étés placés dans la maison, ce qui lui fit perdre encore du temps. Après avoir fouillé une dizaine de pièces, il ouvrit une nouvelle porte quand il entendit quelqu'un crier.

-STUPEFIX !!!

Grâce à un sort bien ajusté, le seigneur des ténèbres évita de justesse le sort et observa la personne qui avait eut l'audace de le défier. C'était une jeune femme de vingt ans tout au plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Elle savait très bien qui était son adversaire mais elle était prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort et ce, pour protéger sa fille qui n'avait encore que quelques mois. Elle était en position de défense mais tout en elle semblait mettre Voldemort au défi d'attaquer.

-Dommage que ce soit une Sang-Mêlé et qu'elle soit la femme de Potter, songea celui-ci. C'est vraiment dommage qu'une si belle femme d'un tel caractère doive mourir aussi jeune.

-Ose m'attaquer, Voldemort ! lança t'elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas de taille à lutter mais ma fille survivra !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'un dire plus car il avait levé sa baguette et lançait son sort de mort.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un rayon vert sortit de la baguette et toucha la jeune femme de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula, la vie ayant quitté son corps. Il se tourna enfin vers le bébé. La petite avait de grands yeux émeraude qui le regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Il eut la drôle d'impression qu'elle le jaugeait. Il leva sa baguette et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, lança le sortilège ultime. Le rayon vert frappa la petite au front mais, contre toute attente, il se retrouva au-dessus de l'œil gauche, descendit jusqu'au milieu de la joue et fut renvoyé sur Voldemort. La dernière chose qu'il pensa fut de se dire « Encore ? » avant de disparaître une seconde fois.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry arriva sur les lieux où il découvrit le massacre. Il récupéra la petite, prit le corps de sa femme en murmurant un : « Pardon Pearl » et transplana au QG. Il fit une lettre, enveloppa sa fille dans des couvertures et transplana à nouveau, juste devant la maison d'un couple de moldus. Il déposa le paquet de couvertures avec la lettre et recula. Avant de partir, il se revint vers sa fille, regarda avec désolation la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche et l'autre au-dessus de l'œil droit qui ressemblait à un S dont le bas était allongé. Pour tout dire, cette cicatrice faisait penser à un serpent sur le point d'attaquer.

-Nous sommes semblables, tous les deux, soupira le jeune père. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu passes ta vie dans ta famille moldue, comme ça, tu seras à l'abri des Mangemorts qui me recherchent. J'espère que tu auras une vie normale. Je viendrais quand même de temps en temps pour voir si tu grandis bien, Crystal.

Ceci dit, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana avec la ferme intention de faire payer à Voldemort ce nouveau meurtre. Et pour le faire, il avait bien l'intention d'entraîner son fils pour continuer s'il devait mourir lors d'un affrontement.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court mais c'est un prologue. À vous de jouer, j'attends vos reviews!!! 


	2. La rentrée

Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

**À disclamer:** L'univers de Poudlard, les professeurs(sauf les nouveaux) et la plupart des créatures ne m'appartiennent pas. Et pour l'histoire, je me suis inspirée par moments de L'erreur est sorcière.

**À préciser:** Par contre, les personnages principaux m'appartiennent bel et bien tout comme certaines créatures.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Elle venait de quitter les moldus qui l'avaient élevée pour arriver sur la voie 9¾. Elle entra dans un compartiment encore vide, installa ses affaires ainsi que la cage de sa chouette sur le filet et regarda par la fenêtre. De là, elle put voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux verts et cheveux noirs en bataille dire au revoir à son fils. Juste à côté, un rouquin aux yeux bleus et sa femme, brune avec des yeux noisette, disaient au revoir à leurs jumeaux et à leur cadette. Une fois un dernier baiser échangé, les adolescents montèrent dans le train qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle commençait à rêvasser quand elle entendit une voix.

-Alors ? Ravie de quitter tes moldus et d'aller à Poudlard, non ? demanda celui qui avait parlé d'une voix sifflante.

-Oui, j'en suis ravie ! répondit-elle. Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser ma magie !

-Temps mieux ! J'esssspère pour toi que tu t'y plairas ! sourit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de l'adolescente.

Celui qui venait de lui faire la conversation n'était autre qu'un serpent d'une soixantaine de centimètres aux écailles nacrées tirant sur le bleu. Pour tout dire, il était son seul ami et le fait qu'elle soit Fourchelang leur permettait de communiquer. Elle sourit en le voyant s'endormir puis recommença sa rêverie. Après cinq minutes, le groupe d'adolescents qu'elle avait repéré sur le quai entra dans son compartiment en s'excusant parce qu'il n'y avait plus de places de libres. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et cacha son compagnon en espérant qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Malheureusement, un des garçons lui demanda son nom et elle fut bien obligée de se retourner. Deux des garçons étaient des jumeaux. Ils avaient douze ans, des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux et de beaux yeux noisette. C'était l'un d'entre eux qui venait de parler.

-Voici Joey ! dit-il en montrant son jumeau. Moi, je m'appelle Jimmy ! Avec Nathaniel, nous sommes en deuxième année ! Et toi ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs en bataille que les jumeaux avaient nommé Nathaniel la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Toi ? s'écria t'il avant de se reprendre. Ah oui ! J''avais oublié que tu entrais en première année. Heu… Tu es contente d'aller à Poudlard ?

-À ton avis ? répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur avant de continuer avec un sourire narquois. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de te créer des problèmes durant toute ta scolarité ! D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas te louper !

-Eh bien sympas ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de Rogue, maintenant je vais avoir ma sœur dans les pattes ! soupira t'il, puis il remarqua le serpent endormi. Ne me dit pas en plus que tu as emmené ce truc !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé et si ça ne te plait pas, tu sors !

-Oh non ! C'est lui qui va partir et pas plus tard que maintenant !

Il sauta sur le serpent dans l'espoir de pouvoir le jeter par la fenêtre mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas d'accord. Pour bien le montrer, le reptile se mit en position d'attaque, ses crochets dégoulinant de venin bien en évidence. Comme Nathaniel avait toujours eut une peur bleue des serpents, il battit en retraite et sortit du compartiment, suivi des jumeaux. La seule personne restante était la petite sœur des deux rouquins, qui riait aux éclats d'ailleurs. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ses frères. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très pur. Quand elle cessa de rire, ce fut pour se présenter.

-Puisque les garçons se sont présentés, je vais le faire moi aussi. Je m'appelle Ruby, Ruby Weasley et j'entre en première année. Joey et Jimmy sont mes frangins et ils entrent en deuxième année, tout comme Nathaniel. Il a dit que tu étais sa sœur, donc tu es une Potter ?

-Oui, malheureusement ! Bon, comme tu t'es présentée, je suis obligée de faire moi aussi les présentations. Je m'appelle Crystal, Crystal Potter, mais je préfère Draak comme nom de famille. C'est celui de ma mère ! ajouta t'elle devant le regard interrogateur de la rousse. Ensuite, je te présente Rainbow, mon compagnon reptilien ! Ah, j'allais oublier Neve, ma chouette!

Ruby regarda avec interêt ce drôle de trio. Neve était une chouette au plumage brun avec le ventre, les ailes et la tête blanche, Rainbow avait un couleur originale et on voyait des reflets multicolores dans ses yeux, d'où son nom. D'ailleurs, Crystal n'était pas en reste. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais reliés en une natte qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et de grands yeux émeraude qui faisaient presque oublier les traits fins de son visage. Une mèche de cheveux cachait son front au-dessus de l'œil droit et elle remarqua enfin la large cicatrice qui passait par son œil gauche.

-Dis-moi, d'où te viens cette cicatrice ? demanda t'elle, intriguée.

-Laquelle ?

-Bah, celle sur ton œil gauche !

-Ah oui, celle là ! comprit Crystal, soulagée. Je l'ai depuis toute petite, d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas comment je me la suis faite. Puis, elle ajouta mentalement : Ouf ! J'ai cru un instant que mon sort pour cacher ma cicatrice frontale n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Ok. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Si tu es la sœur de Nathaniel, pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec lui ?

-J'en sais rien, demande à mon père ! Il m'a laissé chez la demi-sœur de ma mère, déclara t'elle en tournant la tête.

Ruby comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus et dévia la conversation sur Poudlard. Elle discutèrent de leurs projets et n'arrêtèrent leur discussion que pour acheter quelques friandises et à leur arrivée. C'est ainsi qu'elles firent connaissance. Lorsque, comme tous les première année, elles virent le garde-chasse, Crystal fut la seule à ne pas montrer de surprise, elle lui adressa même un joli sourire en disant « Bonjours Hagrid ! » . Ils mena les première année devant les portes qui ouvraient sur la Grande Salle. Là, les attendait une sorcière un peu rondouillarde habillée en vert.

-Bonjours à tous ! Je suis Mme Chourave et je serais votre professeur de botanique. Ces portes mènent à la Grande Salle où vous irez vous asseoir mais avant, vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons qui ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison. Par contre, toute infraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. Bien ! Attendez ici, je vais voir si tout est prêt.

Quelques secondes après le départ de Mme Chourave, un adolescent sortit du groupe, alla se planter devant Crystal et, après un examen complet de celle-ci, il parla.

-Tiens, il y a un nouveau Potter à Poudlard ! déclara t'il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Laisse moi me présenter…

Il y eut plusieurs murmures en entendant ce nom et plusieurs élèves lancèrent un regard intéressé à la jeune fille. En entendant ces bavardages, le regard de Crystal se durcit et le jeune homme ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit sourire Ruby. Il se reprit en la voyant sur le point de rire.

-Qu'y a t'il de si drôle ? Qui es-tu pour te moquer de moi ? Ah oui, pas la peine que je demande ! Des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus et une robe déjà usée, tu es forcément une Weasley !

Ruby soutint son regard meurtrier en serrant les poings. Il avait prononcé ce nom avec un tel dégoût que Crystal décida de donner une leçon à ce petit prétentieux.

-Bon, reprit l'adolescent. Je disais que j'était…

-Pas la peine de te présenter ! le coupa la fille aux yeux d'émeraude. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un air supérieur et une vanité incroyable, tu es forcément un Malfoy !

Le jeune homme recula en entendant le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle avait parlé avec un tel mépris et pratiquement craché le nom de Malfoy. Elle avait vu juste, il était bien un Malfoy. Il avait les cheveux blonds caractéristiques de sa famille, qu'il avait coiffés en arrière pour garder son front dégagé, et les yeux, non pas gris comme ceux de son père mais bleus, bleus comme le ciel. Il tenta de calmer l'ambiance en lançant un « Déjà entendu parlé de nous ? » mais la réplique de l'adolescente fut la confirmation que la guerre venait de commencer.

-Oh que oui ! Et je n'oublie jamais le nom d'un Mangemort ! ajouta t'elle tout bas de façon à ce qu'uniquement eux deux et Ruby puissent entendre.

Le jeune Malfoy, qui était déjà naturellement blanc, pâlit encore plus. En entendant le bruit de pas de Mme Chourave, il battit en retraite et rejoignit le rang. La prof de botanique fit signe aux élèves de la suivre et tous s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les deux amies eurent le souffle coupé en voyant la taille de la salle, le plafond magique et surtout le très grand nombre d'élèves. Elles entendirent derrière elles quelqu'un dire que le sortilège lancé au plafond était une réussite. Enfin, le groupe s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et une vielle femme fit un discours puis un vieux chapeau se mit à réciter un poème louant les qualités de chaque maison. À la fin, Mme Chourave prit le vieux chapeau d'une main, un parchemin de l'autre et voulut commencer à lire mais elle ajouta quelque chose avant.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous irez dans votre maison. Diamant Jiva ! appela t'elle.

Un garçon aux longs cheveux châtains clairs retenus en queue de cheval et aux yeux chocolat au lait s'avança, pas très rassuré. Dès qu'il fut sur sa tête, le Choixpeau commença à bouger et à parler.

-Hum… Peut-être là. Hum… Non, il y sera mieux. GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves d'une des quatre grandes tables applaudit et le jeune homme les rejoignit.

- Saphir Malfoy !

Le jeune Malfoy s'avança à son tour, visiblement moins rassuré que celui qui était passé avant lui. La prof n'eut pas besoin de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Dès qu'il effleura la tête du jeune homme, il cria :

-SERPENTARD !

Cette fois, ce fut les élèves d'une autre table qui applaudirent. Le jeune Serpentard alla s'asseoir à leur table, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ruby Weasley !

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine d'y aller, pas très rassurée non plus. Dès qu'il fut placé sur sa tête, le Choixpeau eut un sourire.

-Ah ! Encore un Weasley ? C'est une invasion ! En tout cas, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir ! GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor applaudit encore une fois. Elle y retrouva ses aînés qui lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

-Crystal Potter !

Il y eut à nouveau des chuchotements et tous attendirent de voir qui sortirait du rang. Histoire de contraster avec les autres elle sortit du rang la tête haute. Mais dès qu'elle entendit quelques élèves demander si c'était la fille de Harry Potter, elle se retourna d'un coup.

-Oui, je suis la fille d'Harry Potter et si ça ve vous plait pas, allez vous faire voir! déclara t'elle assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Puis, elle se retourna et alla mettre le Choixpeau. Dès qu'il se trouva sur sa tête, le vieux chapeau se mit à réfléchir.

-Hum… Vous, les Potter, vous êtres toujours difficiles à placer. Ton frère n'a pas posé trop de problèmes mais toi… Tu as de grandes capacités, un courage à toute épreuve, une grande loyauté… Et un caractère prononcé. Serpentard serais sûrement la meilleure maison mais…

-NON ! se scandalisa la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Je n'irais pas à Serpentard ! Pour rien au monde !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor applaudit une nouvelle fois et elle les rejoignit, sans oublier de lancer au passage un sourire de défi à Malfoy. D'ailleurs, elle sourit de la mine catastrophée de son frangin. Pour une fois, Crystal ne se plaignit pas d'avoir été comme son père et son frère. Ce soir là, dans le dortoir, elle eut une petite conversation avec Rainbow.

-Bon bah, ça y est ! Nous sommes à Poudlard pour sept ans !

-Oui, ssss'est géant ! Ssss'est bien sssse que tu voulais ?

-Oui ! Je vais m'entraîner, devenir la meilleur Auror de tous les temps et tuer Voldemort ! Bon, bonne nuit ! ajouta l'adolescente en baillant.

-Bonne nuit ! Tu as de l'ambissssion mais tu vas devoir te faire des alliés et pour sssse faire, tu vas devoir adoussssir ton caractère, ajouta t'il quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait.

Tout comme un chat l'aurait fait, il ne dormir que d'un œil pour pouvoir agir en cas de danger, même si ça l'avait étonné.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 


	3. Premiers jours et Quidditch

Comme certains disaient que j'avait fait du plagia. Je l'avoue, j'ai beaucoup repris sur le livre(et le film). Donc j'ai réuni les deuxième et troisième chapitres en un seul. J'espère que ça va vous plaire comme ça.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2/3 : Quidditch**

Les premiers jours furent très difficiles. Crystal eut plusieurs altercations avec ses professeurs, ce qui lui fit une réputation de caïd, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle eut notamment des problèmes avec son professeur de potions, le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci avait tenté de tester ses capacités mais il n'avait rien obtenu d'elle. Quand il l'avait comparé à son père, elle s'était mise en colère et lui avait balancé toutes les réponses d'un ton tellement provocateur qu'elle avait fait perdre cinq points à Gryffondor.

Bien sur, elle avait eu une petite altercation à ce sujet avec son petit reptile quand elle était allée se coucher. Il l'avait tellement énervé qu'elle avait fini par revoir une scène qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas revoir : la mort de sa mère par l'intermédiaire de la mémoire du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle le revit entrant dans sa chambre. Elle revit sa mère essayer de la protéger. Elle le revit lancer son sort de mort sur sa mère puis sur elle. Elle fut réveillée par un Rainbow soucieux et une Ruby complètement affolée. Elle était trempée de sueur. Comme à son habitude, elle s'en remit très vite et demanda à Ruby pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi affolée.

-Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. Parce que ça fait un quart d'heure que tu tremble comme une feuille et que tu sues à grosses gouttes, voilà pourquoi !

-Ah bon. T'inquiète pas, c'était qu'un cauchemar. Très fort, mais un cauchemar quand même ! Si ça pouvait être aussi simple, ajouta t'elle mentalement.

Ruby sourit, rassurée, mais Rainbow savait parfaitement quel cauchemar sa protégée avait fait, ce qui l'inquiéta. D'habitude, elle ne le faisait pas à cette période de l'année, c'était plutôt aux alentours d'Halloween.

Les deux jours suivants se déroulèrent sans accrocs notables. Elle se retrouva une fois à l'infirmerie parce qu'un Serdaigle s'était moqué de la métamorphose ratée de Ruby et, pour le punir, Crystal lui avait sauté dessus en plein cours. Mais le troisième jour, ils allèrent en cour de balais magiques avec les Serpentard. Bien entendu, la leçon dégénéra légèrement. Mme Bibine passa entre deux rangées de vingt balais mi-face à face. Elle était grande et mince, avait les cheveux gris en bataille et des yeux jaunes qui faisaient penser à un hibou.

-Bonjours à tous ! déclara t'elle, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Bonjours madame Bibine ! répondirent les élèves en cœur.

-Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol ! Bien, tout le monde se met à gauche de son balai. Allez, plus vite que ça ! Tendez la main droite au-dessus de votre balai et dites « Debout ! »

-Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai se retrouva immédiatement dans la main de Crystal, ce qui fut rare. Le balai de Ruby se souleva mais retomba par terre, celui de Tom fit un tour sur lui-même et celui de Kevin Mallie, un jeune Gryffondor un peu maladroit, ne bougea pas du tout. Par contre, celui de Malfoy réagit comme celui de Crystal : il lui sauta dans la main.

-Bien ! déclara Mme Bibine quand tout le monde eut son balai en main. Maintenant, tout le monde enfourche son balai, et cramponnez-vous bien si vous ne voulez pas glisser. À mon signal, vous frapperez fort le sol pour vous élever. Vous vous élèverez sur deux ou trois mètres, puis vous abaisserez votre manche pour redescendre.

À trois, la plupart des élèves décollèrent. Kevin eut un peu plus de mal mais il réussit tout de même à décoller. Malfoy, lui, savait parfaitement bien voler. Comme pour gâcher sa joie, Crystal fit quelques manœuvres parfaites et termina par un superbe looping. Tout à coup, un Serpentard peu habile bouscula Kevin qui tomba de son balai. La Gryffondor réagit au quart de tour et réussi à le rattraper par le col de justesse. Par contre, elle laissa tomber la réplique du Vif d'Or qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche. Elle plongea vers le sol à toute vitesse et réussi à la récupérer avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le sol.

-POTTER ! hurla Mme Kaminski. Suivez-moi !

À contre cœur, elle suivit la directrice de Gryffondor sous le sourire narquois de Saphir. Elle suivit sa prof qui marchait dans tout le château en disant qu'elle était inconsciente, qu'elle aurait put se briser le cou et plein d'autres choses comme ça. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une salle et déclara en entrant :

-Monsieur Flitwick, excusez mon interruption mais puis-je vous emprunter du buis un moment s'il vous plait ? Merci.

Du buis ? Qu'est ce que la prof voulait faire avec du buis ? Mais non, Dubuis était un jeune homme brun de treize ans, assez surprit d'ailleurs d'avoir été arraché à son cours. Mme Kaminski était toute excitée quand elle lui dit qu'elle serait la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor. À ces mots, la mine surprise de Dubuis devint radieuse.

-Ah oui, se rappela la prof. Potter, voici Oscar Dubuis, le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Dubuis, cette jeune fille a un don, je compte sur vous pour l'entraîner !

-C'est génial ! Tu vas jouer au Quidditch alors que d'habitude les première année ne jouent pas ! s'exclama Ruby. Tu dois être la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis…

-Mon père, répondit Crystal avec amertume.

Le reste de la journée était passé très vite et quand Crystal avait annoncé la nouvelle à son amie à l'heure du dîner, elle avait réagit comme ça. Saphir était passé devant elles et avait été très surprit de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été renvoyée mais il n'avait rien dit. Par contre, ce fut trois autres personnes qui réagirent.

-Bravo Crystal ! Maintenant que notre équipe est au complet, nous allons pouvoir botter les fesses à ces Serpentard prétentieux, la félicita Jimmy.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Crystal ! la complimenta Joey.

-Mouais, tu as plutôt assuré sur ce coup, avoua Nathaniel de mauvaise grâce.

Elle rosit légèrement de tous ces compliments et leur dit un franc merci. Elle fut toute fois étonnée qu'ils soient au courrant vu que Oscar et le professeur Kaminski avaient prévu d'être discrets.

-Nat, Joey et moi sommes aussi dans l'équipe ! précisa Jimmy devant la mine surprise de leur nouvelle coéquipière. Nat est le gardien tandis que nous, nous sommes les batteurs. Dubuis, lui, c'est un des poursuiveurs.

-Ok ! comprit t'elle. Donc nous allons devoir travailler ensemble.

-Ouais, donc ne profites pas des matchs pour me créer des problèmes ! bouda son frangin.

-T'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ! répliqua t'elle en tournant la tête.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que se termina la discussion. Elle était ravie de ne pas s'être disputée avec son frère, pour une fois. Quand elle le dit à Rainbow le soir même, il fut aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Il songea qu'avec un peu plus de temps, elle finirait par s'entendre avec Nathaniel et peut-être même à se débarrasser de sa colère envers son père. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle puisse enfin utiliser toutes ses capacités.

Vers le jour d'Halloween, elle sauva la vie de Diamant grâce au venin de Rainbow alors qu'il avait été mordu par un serpent venimeux qui s'était introduit à Poudlard. À partir de ce moment, Diamant l'acompagna partout ainsi que Ruby.

Le jour tant attendu de Crystal arriva très vite : le jour du premier match de Quidditch. Juste avant le match, Joey provoqua Nathaniel, comme d'habitude, et lui avait réagi en lui sautant dessus ce qui fait qu'ils se bagarraient sous les regards fatigués de Jimmy et Crystal et sous ceux, hilares, de Margaux Rapidel et Flor Flouret, les deux autres attrapeuses. Oscar tenta un discours mais il y avait tellement d'agitation dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor qu'il renonça. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs supporters(toutes les maisons sauf Serpentard) et les commentaires de Jerom Contrino, un Serdaigle de quatrième année.

-Bienvenue à ce premier match de l'année qui verra s'opposer les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Voilà les deux capitaines qui s'avancent pour se serrer la main. Attention à ce que ça ne dégénère pas en bagarre !

En effet, les deux capitaines se supportaient tellement peu que l'on pouvait presque voir leurs yeux se lancer des éclairs. Nul doute que cette poignée de main se fit avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Mme Bibine de parler.

-J'attends de vous un grand respect des règles ainsi que vous donniez du meilleur de vous-même ! Vous pouvez décoller, mais ne commencez le match qu'a mon coup de sifflet !

Dès qu'ils eurent l'autorisation, tous les joueurs décollèrent ! Quelques-uns firent des loopings, d'autres firent le tour du stade avant de se placer au-dessus de Mme Bibine, excepté Nathaniel qui se plaça devant ses buts. Crystal, elle, montait en chandelle jusqu'à vingt mètres avant de redescendre en piqué et de s'arrêter juste au-dessus de ses coéquipiers. La prof ouvrit une grande malle d'où deux balles noires sortirent à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et une petite balle dorée, plus petite, alla se mettre entre les deux attrapeurs avant de filler.

-Les Cognards sont lancés, commenta Jerom. Suivis par le Vif d'Or ! Je rappelle que celui qui attrape le Vif d'Or reçoit cent-cinquante points et met fin au match ! Ca y est, le Souafle est libéré ! Que le match COMMENCE !

Dès le coup de sifflet, il fut difficile de suivre la progression des joueurs. Crystal fut obligée de prendre quelques mètres d'altitude pour bien voir. Pour être sûre de ne rien rater, elle surveillait les commentaires du Serdaigle.

-Et c'est Margaux Rapidel qui récupère le Souafle ! Elle fonce vers les buts adverses. Attention, deux poursuiveurs foncent sur elle ! Oui ! Excellente passe à Flor Flouret ! Décidément, ces deux là sont formidables et vraiment jolies ! Mais je m'égare. Elle arrive devant les buts mais le troisième poursuiveur tente de la bloquer ! Mais… Elle ne va pas tenter ? Et oui ! Elle vient d'effectuer une magnifique _Passe arrière_ au capitaine Dubuis qui MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Crystal fit un magnifique looping pour manifester sa joie ! Son équipe marqua deux nouveaux buts mais cela ne dura pas. Un poursuiveur de Serpentard poussa le balai de Margaux avec le sien, ce qui la fit foncer dans un gradin.

-Oh ! Un horrible _Croc-en-manche_ de la part d'un poursuiveur de Serpentard ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !

En entendant ça, Crystal fit une grimace et décida de donner un coup de main puisqu'elle ne voyait pas le Vif d'Or. Elle mit plein gaze et fonça sur le poursuiveur qui avait fait la faute au moment où celui-ci avait la balle rouge et fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il en fut tellement surprit qu'il en lâcha le Souafle !

-Et une magnifique _Tacle transylvanien_ de Crystal Potter, la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor ! Le pauvre Serpentard a encore du mal à s'en remettre ! Il faut dire que le poing de la jeune Gryffondor a du passer à seulement un centimètre de son visage !

Pas mécontente que sa petite diversion ait fonctionnée, Crystal reprit de l'altitude pour tenter de trouver la petite balle dorée, ne faisant pas attention à l'attrapeur adverse qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes. Soudain, elle remarqua un Cognard sur le point de frapper un batteur adverse qui semblait prévoir de le lancer sur Nathaniel. Et elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Le Cognard fut renvoyé à toute vitesse sur le gardien trop concentré sur le Souafle, qui était d'ailleurs à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle ne réfléchit pas et se mit sur la trajectoire de la balle noire. Au dernier moment, elle fit un looping arrière et le Cognard, qui se prit dans la queue, fut envoyé vers le sol.

-Encore un magnifique mouvement de Crystal Potter ! Maintenant, elle vient de sauver la mise à son gardien en restant dans les règles et sans subir de dommages ! Extraordinaire !

Elle sourit et regarda son frangin. Celui-ci lui murmura un franc merci.

-Bah, si tu n'étais plus là, on encaisserait trop de buts à mon goût ! dit-elle en rigolant.

À ce moment, elle remarqua enfin que l'attrapeur adverse la suivait partout. Elle murmura tout bas que s'il voulait la suivre, ce serait très bien ! Elle pourrait voir de quoi il est capable ! Elle remonta et fit quelques tours du terrain sans jeter le moindre regard à son adversaire. Comme elle le pensait, aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Parfait ! Soudain, elle plongea vers le sol à toute vitesse. L'autre, pensant qu'elle l'avait vu, la suivit. Le sol se rapprochait à grande vitesse et ils ne ralentissaient pas. À quelques centimètres du sol, Crystal releva son manche et remonta en chandelle. L'autre n'eut pas cette chance : il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

- Et une _Feinte défensive de Wronski_ parfaitement réussie de la part de Crystal Potter ! Décidément, cette jeune attrapeuse a vraiment un don !

Mais Crystal n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car elle aperçut un éclair doré à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Elle fonça immédiatement en ne faisant plus attention à rien. Elle zigzagua entre les joueurs sans perdre de vue le Vif d'Or. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas le Cognard qu'un batteur adverse avait renvoyé vers elle et elle se le prit dans les côtes au moment où elle attrapait la petite balle dorée. Elle se posa au sol et leva la main, le Vif d'Or à l'intérieur !

-Crystal Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor GAGNE !

Les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie. Mais Crystal ne les entendit pas. Elle ne vit pas les jumeaux tirer la langue aux Serpentard dans une attitude purement puérile, ni son frangin se précipiter vers elle ainsi que Diamant et Ruby. Elle ne les entendit pas l'appeler et ne vit pas la mine horrifiée de Nathaniel en voyant dans quel état elle était. Elle venait de s'évanouir, une dizaine de côtes fracturées par le Cognard.

* * *

Voilà, alors c'est mieux ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de remettre le match de Quidditch ! 


	4. Infirmerie et attaque

Merci ma jojo pour ta review! Pour te faire plaisir, voilà la suite!

Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous serez sans doute un peu perdu mais on s'habitue vite! C'est aussi à partir de là que je me suis inspirée de L'erreur est sorcière.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 : Infirmerie et attaque**

Quand Crystal ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que du blanc. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle était sur un nuage. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'on parlait à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux adolescents de seize ans et trois de dis-sept ans. Elle cherchait depuis quelques instants quand elle se souvint de tout. Elle était en sixième année, au mois de novembre et elle venait de se bagarrer avec Malfoy. Il avait traité Diamant et Ruby et l'avait appelée la « Balafrée » devant Nathaniel et les jumeaux, ce qui l'avait mise en colère. Elle lui avait lancé un sort auquel il avait vite répliqué alors elle en était venue aux mains. Puis, elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres et quand son frère la vit, il eut un sourire.

-Tu es enfin réveillée ! On est là depuis un quart d'heure à attendre que tu te réveilles !

-Seulement un quart d'heure ? J'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps alors ! répliqua t'elle. J'ai revu plusieurs passages de ma première année, dont notre premier match de Quidditch !

-Ah, le moment où on a commencé à se réconcilier ! Au fait, tu as sacrément bien amoché Malfoy : Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il ne guérit toujours pas !

Crystal tourna la tête pour voir le lit à côté d'elle et remarqua Saphir, le nez en sang, un gros bleu sur la joue droite et plusieurs petites éraflures sur les bras à cause du sort qu'elle lui avait lancé.

-Il l'a bien mérité ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Par contre, je crois que j'aurais du retenir un peu mes coups : avec mon sortilège, il aura du mal à guérir, ajouta t'elle pour elle.

-MISS POTTER ! cria Mme Pomfresh, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous avez depuis longtemps battu le record de fois où un élève est venu me voir, cela ne vous suffit pas ? Pourquoi faut-il que vous ameniez souvent un autre élève avec vous, dans un état encore pire que le vôtre ? Enfin, vous pouvez partir.

Elle ne se le fit pas redire et détalla, les autres avec elle. Elle observa à nouveau ses amis pour se remettre en mémoire leur apparence. La jeune femme de son âge et aux cheveux orange, presque devenus rouge avec le temps, aux yeux d'un bleu pur et passant son temps libre à faire des farces : c'était Ruby ! Le jeune homme timide de seize ans aux longs cheveux châtains clairs retenus en queue de cheval et aux yeux chocolat au lait : c'était Diamant ! Les deux jumeaux de dix-sept aux beaux yeux noisette et des cheveux bruns tirant vers le roux étaient frères. Le plus calme était Jimmy tandis que le plus excité était Joey. Enfin, l'adolescent aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux noirs en bataille n'était autre que Nathaniel, son frangin. D'ailleurs, ses yeux bleus faisaient craquer un bon nombre de filles mais il n'avait pas de petite-amie.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune où on leur fit un triomphe. Ce même jour, Malfoy avait lancé des sorts à presque tous les Gryffondor qu'il avait croisé donc, bien évidemment, le fait que Crystal lui avait donné une leçon s'était vite propagé dans sa maison. Si les trois grands prirent part à la fête en racontant ce qu'elle avait fait, les deux filles rejoignirent leur dortoir illico ainsi que Diamant.

-Tu as été complètement inconsciente, Crystal ! hurla Ruby une fois dans le dortoir. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée ! Pour ce genre de chose, il est préférable d'attaquer quand l'autre ne s'y attend pas ou même l'embêter en lui faisant plein de petites farces, mais pas lui sauter dessus à la première insulte, c'est ce qu'il attend !

-Pourtant, il n'a pas réussi à bien se défendre ! répliqua Crystal.

Ruby tenta bien de continuer la dispute mais comme elle ne trouva pas d'arguments, elle se coucha en rouspétant. Crystal, elle, sourit de voir qu'elle se faisait autant de soucis pour elle. Son compagnon ne rata pas l'occasion de lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'emportait facilement.

-Encore à l'infirmerie ? Déssssidément, tu ne rates pas une occasion ! Quand réussssiras-tu à te contrôler ?

-On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Malfoy ! Il a le don de me pousser à bout !

-C'est peine perdue, je ne te ferais pas entendre raison sur ce coup là, soupira Rainbow.

La nuit se déroula sans soucis. Le lendemain, Crystal se réveilla en retard, comme à son habitude et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Presque tous avaient déjà fini de manger et, comme elle le pensait, elle ne trouva pas ses amis. Elle quitta la salle cinq minutes avant son premier cours : la divination. Elle tourna à un angle de mur et tomba sur une scène qui la laissa sans voix. Juste devant elle, Malfoy pleurait. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, une lettre à moitié calcinée à la main. Soudain, il fit disparaître définitivement la lettre et se retourna. En voyant la jeune fille qui le regardait, ne sachant quoi faire, il se mit en colère.

-Potter, siffla-t-il. J'espère que tu as pris grand plaisir à ce spectacle. Dommage pour toi, je pense que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le revoir avant ta mort.

Son discours fut quelque peu gâché par le fait que des larmes dégoulinaient encore sur ses joues pâles. Crystal était pétrifiée : elle avait toujours connu Malfoy arrogant et prétentieux, alors le voir dans un tel état la mettait dans profond embarras. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa démonter et lui répondit:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant un bon bout de temps.

Ne se sentant pas la force de continuer la dispute, il partit. Crystal, elle, resta pétrifiée. Ruby et Diamant la trouvèrent cinq minutes plus tard au même endroit, appuyée sur le mur à réfléchir. Elle ne dit rien et resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet qui la menait à la tour. Elle n'eut pas la moindre réaction quand l'échelle de corde lui tomba juste sous le nez ni même quand Mme Trelawney se montra, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Comme un automate, elle prit ses cartes, les disposa et les retourna. Deux cartes attirèrent son attention : le neuf de pique(cercueil)et la lune(huit de cœur). Ces deux cartes ensembles signifiant la dépression, elle redistribua ses cartes et les retourna à nouveau, sans voir que Mme Trelawney avait tout vu. Son second tirage fut le suivant : le chemin(dame de carreau), la faux(valet de carreau), le cercueil(neuf de pique) et la haute tour(six de pique). Ce tirage signifiait un accident grave.

_-_Vous êtes en forme Miss Potter ! dit MmeTrelawney, ravie. Deux tirages annonçant le malheur ! Puis-je savoir à qui s'adressent vos prédictions ?

Crystal rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en remarquant que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se ressaisit pourtant suffisamment vite pour que personne ne le remarque. Elle rassembla ses cartes et déclara :

-Mes prédictions ne vous regardent pas ! Et si vous tenez à le savoir, interrogez votre troisième œil !

-Mais je sais à qui s'adresse votre prédiction ! s'indigna la prof. Je pensais juste que vos camarades voudraient savoir lequel d'entre eux est concerné.

-Pour tout dire, c'était vous que ma prédiction concernait ! ricana l'adolescente en se levant. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai gardé cette matière !

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle en faisant claquer la trappe. Elle s'adossa au mur et soupira. Deux fois une mauvaise prédiction ! Devais t'elle croire ses cartes ? Même si elle ne s'était jamais trompée, elle redoutait la réalisation de sa prédiction.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Le fait d'avoir vu Malfoy dans cet état m'a autant bouleversée que ça ? s'étonna t'elle.

Elle attendit une demi-heure la fin du cours de divination pour aller retrouver Hagrid avec ses amis pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Contrairement à presque tous les sixième année, ils avaient gardé cette option. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane où Hagrid les attendait avec une partie des Serpentard dont Malfoy. Crystal l'ignora totalement.

-Tout le monde est arrivé ? demanda le demi-géant. Parfait ! Suivez-moi, je sens que ça vas vous plaire !

Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt, tous les élèves à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un enclot dans lequel se trouvait une dizaine de mangoustes noires de la taille d'un berger allemand et aux canines extraordinairement longues. Plusieurs filles déclarèrent qu'elles seraient mignonnes si elles n'avaient pas leur canines.

-Ce sont des Mangostaque, autrement dit, des mangoustes venimeuses, expliqua le garde-chasse. Leur venin est mortel a forte dose mais cet animal n'attaque que si on lui marche sur les pattes donc temps que vous regarderez où vous mettrez les pieds, elles seront aussi douces que des agneaux. Bien ! Qui veux aller leur donner une petite caresse ?

Tous s'avancèrent en regardant bien où ils mettaient les pieds. Crystal, qui était à l'aise avec les animaux, se retrouva bien vite sous les léchouilles d'une jeune Mangostaque. En cinq minutes, tous les élèves étaient à l'aise avec ces drôles d'animaux. L'adolescente remarqua que Saphir regardait dans le lointain, terriblement distrait. Elle reporta son attention sur sa mangouste qui bavait littéralement sous ses caresses en pensant qu'il ne serait pas assez bête pour baisser sa garde. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui se passa.

Une Mangostaque s'était couchée à côté de lui et, comme il ne l'avait pas vu, il lui marcha dessus. L'animal entra aussitôt dans une colère noire, sauta sur le jeune homme et commença à le mordre. Tous les élèves furent pris de cours. Hagrid, lui, réagit aussitôt mais l'animal était tellement furieux qu'il ne parvient pas à libérer le pauvre garçon. Crabbe et Goyle, les gros bras de Malfoy, ne réagirent pas plus que Ruby et Diamant devant un tel spectacle. Soudain, Hagrid recula, ayant reçus un violent coup de griffe. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'on entendit :

-_CHIYOU_…

Crystal n'eut pas le temps de finir son sortilège que l'animal furieux lui sautait dessus et la mordait. Dès cet instant, elle sentit comme un liquide chaud parcourir son bras mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

-_Témérou _! finit-elle d'une voix plus faible.

Dès la fin du sort, l'animal regarda à droite, à gauche, puis alla s'endormir plus loin. Crystal s'approcha du blond. Elle remarqua qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Puis, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui se trouvaient à côté d'Hagrid. Ruby fut la première à réagir.

-Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! On a dit que ces bestioles étaient dangereuses !

-Ouais, c'est bon ! soupira l'adolescente.

-Non, ce n'est pas bon ! répliqua Diamant. Ruby a raison, tu as été complètement inconsciente sur ce coup là. Et pour sauver Malfoy en plus !

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Je suis en pleine forme, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Par contre, Malfoy est mal en point.

Ce fut seulement à ces mots qu'Hagrid réagit. Il dit à tout le monde de repartir au château, prit Malfoy et alla directement à l'infirmerie. A la grande surprise de ses amis, Crystal lui emboîta le pas. En les voyant arriver, Mme Pomfresh poussa un soupire résigné et commença son travail. Au bout de cinq minutes elle déclara qu'il s'en sortirait. On entendit un léger soupir de soulagement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui était à l'origine de ce soupir.

-Bah quoi ? questionna Crystal, un peu rouge. Au moins, je n'ai pas agit pour rien !

-Vous êtes étrange, Miss Potter ! avoua l'infirmière. Hier, vous étiez ici avec lui à cause d'une bagarre et maintenant, vous lui sauvez la vie !

-Madame Pomfresh a raison ! confirma Ruby. Expliques-nous, pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça ?

-Réflexe.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent ses amis tout comme les professeurs.

-Par simple réflexe ! répéta t'elle. J'ai déjà eu à faire à ces animaux chez un ami à ma mère.

-Comment ça ? demanda la rouquine.

-Il élève tout un tas de bestioles venimeuses pour fabriquer des antidotes ou créer de nouvelles potions et il m'a appris à me défendre en cas d'attaque, expliqua t'elle. Je n'aurais pas agit si je ne connaissais pas le sortilège adéquat ! J'agis peut-être vite mais jamais à la légère dans des cas comme celui la.

-Bon, tu as gagné, céda Diamant. Bon, il va s'en sortir, tu es rassurée ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui, c'est bon ! Et que ce soit clair, je ne me suis jamais fait de soucis pour Malfoy !

Elle commençait à partir quand tout devint noir devant ses yeux. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Remarquant enfin la trace de morsure sur le bras droit de Crystal, Mme Pomfresh l'allongea sur un lit et se dépêcha de lui administrer l'antidote. Puis, elle pressa les autres de partir puisqu'elle les garderait toute la nuit.

Ruby et Diamant partirent à contre cœur et restèrent soucieux tout le reste de la journée. Le soir, ils durent annoncer la nouvelle à Nathaniel.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle est résistante. Je paris que demain, on la retrouvera avec quelques bleus car elle se sera battu avec la fouine ! plaisanta t'il pour rassurer les deux meilleurs amis de sa frangine et en même temps pour se convaincre. Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de s'attirer des ennuis ? s'interrogea t'il mentalement.

Bien évidemment, un certain reptile aux écailles nacrées avait tout entendu et se dit qu'il aurait une petite discussion avec sa petite sorcière dès son retour. Sale quart d'heure en vue pour Crystal. Mais en attendant, elle dormait tranquillement, loin de l'agitation de sa salle commune.

* * *

Et voilà! Je me suis assez amusée pour faire ce chapitre même si j'ai repris quelques petites idées. Et j'ai passé une heure à trouver un animal pour attaquer le Serpentard et comme il n'y en avait pas qui me plaisait, j'ai du inventer cette mangouste. Donc j'espère pour vous que vous direz que ça vous plait sinon, je lâche mes créatures venimeuses sur vous! - 


	5. Révélations d'un Malfoy

Pour fêter les 400 visites de ma fanfic, voiçi le 5ème chapitre! Celui-ci est légèrement plus long que les précédents.

Ah, et à partir de maintenant, je lâche mes bestioles venimeuses sur ceux qui ne me laissent pas de commentaires!!!

Encore merci ma jojo de suivre ma fanfic!!!

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : Révélations d'un Malfoy**

Quand Crystal se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Elle ajouta, en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, qu'on devait être le lendemain du jour où elle s'était évanouie et plus précisément, très tôt puisque le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle remarqua que, dans le lit à gauche du sien, se trouvait Malfoy. Elle soupira.

-Pff ! Rainbow a raison, j'agis vraiment sans réfléchir. En plus, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie avec lui. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude !

-Je l'espère aussi. dit le blond.

Crystal ne put n'empêcher de sursauter. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'était qu'il venait de parler d'un ton calme et fatigué qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se reprit pourtant vite et le questionna.

-Tiens, t'es réveillé toi ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Qui c'est Rainbow ?

-Laisse tomber Malfoy, ça ne te regarde pas !

Il haussa les épaules en disant que, qui que ce soit, il avait raison.

-Au fait Potter, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Réflexe ! répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

-Par réflexe ? Comment ça ? demanda t'il. Tu as déjà affronté ces monstres ?

-Ce sont des monstres que si tu leur marche sur les pattes, ce que tu as fait ! Et oui, j'avais déjà étudié ces animaux. Et toi, pourquoi tu voulais mourir ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de sursauter. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Cela dit, on peut le comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Parce qu'en temps normal, tu aurais lancé des sorts. Même inutiles, mais tu aurais essayé de l'ensorceler ! Mais là, tu n'as pas réagis, comme si tu acceptais de te laisser tuer. Pourquoi ? Et aussi, pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Il poussa un soupir de résignation. Pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait pas à celle qu'il considérait comme sa pire ennemie à Poudlard aie remarqué sa tentative de suicide. Ni même à ce qu'elle le sauve d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi j'ai du sauver celui qui m'énerve depuis ma première année, répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

-Sache que nous, les Malfoy, n'avons pas notre destin en mains. Si je pleurais, c'était parce que mon père m'a envoyé une lettre disant que je vais devoir devenir un Mangemort.

-Tu devais t'y attendre, non ?

-Oui, mais il y a une grande différence entre s'en douter et se l'entendre dire. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon grand-père ! J'ai pensé que si je devais mourir, ça devrait être avant de commettre des actions irréparables.

-Pff ! Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi lâche ! lâcha Crystal avec mépris.

-Quoi ? s'écria t'il. As-tu déjà vu des personnes mourir ? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent quand on tue ou voit mourir quelqu'un ? Moi, non ! Mais rien que de l'imaginer, je préfère mourir plutôt que faire de telles choses.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu fuis les problèmes, tu fuis tes responsabilités au lieu de les affronter. Quand on rencontre des difficultés, il faut se battre pour les surmonter ou mourir en essayant, mais pas abandonner ! Pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà vu la mort ! Sûrement plus de fois que n'importe quel Auror ! Et pour les avoir vus mourir comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui les ai tués.

-Si je me bats, je me fais tuer !

-Et si tu ne te bats pas, tu te fais tuer aussi ! Qu'est ce que tu choisis ?

-Seul, je n'ai aucune chance !

-Je n'ai pas dis que je te laisserai te débrouiller seul ! s'indigna l'adolescente, elle-même étonnée d'avoir dit ça.

Pour clore la discussion, et mettre un terme à ses bêtises, elle lui tourna le dos. Le jeune Malfoy prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit en marmonnant. Crystal, elle, se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle sortit du lit et se mit à tourner en rond. Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle face de la personnalité de Saphir et éprouvait, en quelque sorte, de la compassion pour lui. Sous cet aspect, Saphir ressemblait à un garçon sensible qui refusait de servir Voldemort et elle dut avouer qu'elle trouvait ça mignon.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, moi ? dit-elle mentalement. Depuis quand je l'appelle Saphir ? Et… J'ai pensé qu'il était mignon ? Oh la la ! Mais… Je le pense en plus ! Je déraille complètement ma parole ! Je suis plus atteinte que je ne le pensais ! Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle retourna se coucher mais s'arrêta quand elle vit que le blond s'était aussi levé. Il avait croisé les bras et avait l'air mi-inquiet, mi-satisfait.

-J'ai eu de bonnes informations sur toi ! Que me propose-tu pour que je me taise ?

-Voyons voir… Je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai dit qui pourrais me mettre en position de faiblesse. répondit-elle avec un petit sourire : enfin, il redevenait lui-même. Mais, je te propose de taire notre petite conversation en échange. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

-C'est parfait ! accepta Saphir, paraissant cette fois mi-rassuréé, mi-furieux.

Il se retourna, fit quelques pas vers son lit mais s'arrêta. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose, hésita puis alla se planter devant Crystal.

-Ah, une dernière chose. Je ne suis PAS un lâche !

Crystal fut tellement abasourdie qu'il insiste sur ça qu'elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la mâchoire.

-Ouille ! dit-il en se frottant le poing. Tu as la mâchoire solide ! Mais bon, ne m'en veux pas, la collaboration, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Tout en se massant la mâchoire, Crystal fulminait. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, elle venait de lui carrément de lui proposer son aide et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui donner un coup de poing ! Elle voulut lui crier qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre mais un éclair de douleur lui traversa la mâchoire quand elle l'ouvrit. Temps pis, elle attaquerait par surprise. En moins d'une seconde(Hé oui, elle est très rapide !), elle se retrouva devant lui et lui donna une baffle monumentale. Ce fut au tour de Saphir d'avoir mal et pour tout dire, il ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée devant lui aussi vite. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait transplané si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas eut le petit bruit qui accompagnes tous les transplanages. De plus, personne ne pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard. Profitant qu'il était à terre, Crystal laissa libre cours à son indignation.

-Il y en a marre ! Je te sauve la vie et toi, tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de me foutre un coup de poing ! La moindre politesse, c'est de dire merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Non mais, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider ! Tu es vraiment…

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! sourit le blond.

-…

Elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre et, pour couronner le tout, elle rougit, ce qui augmenta son embarras. Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant l'air gêné de cette adolescente qui n'avait jamais montré ses émotions. C'était un rire franc qui acheva d'embarrasser la jeune fille. Profitant de la situation, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Un instant, elle songea reculer mais quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne put esquisser le moindre geste.

-Oublies ce que je vais faire, Potter ! déclara le Serpentard.

Ils avaient à présent le visage séparé par cinq centimètres.

-Oublies ! répéta l'adolescent.

Elle acquiesça d'un infime hochement de tête. À ce signe, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Crystal n'imaginait pas que ce contact lui procurerait une si agréable sensation et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Au bout d'un petit moment, ils se séparèrent, pratiquement à contre cœur.

-Merci d'être là. Merci de me soutenir, déclara t'il doucement. Et désolé pour ta mâchoire.

Cette fois, Crystal était rouge pivoine. Soudain, elle mit une main sur son estomac, l'autre devant sa bouche et se tourna. Il se rapprocha pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais elle l'empêcha de s'approcher. Avant qu'il n'ai put prononcer quoique ce soit, un long jet de flammes sortit de la bouche de la jeune Potter, brûlant quelques tapisseries au passage.

-Ouf ! C'est mieux dehors que dedans ! déclara t'elle pour se détendre.

-En plus d'être une élève rebelle, tu es une pyromane ! Eh bien, ça promet ! plaisanta Saphir.

Ils se regardèrent très sérieusement(Vous croyez ? Moi je dis qu'ils vont rigoler !)puis jetèrent un coup d'œil aux tapisseries en feu. Crystal voulut dire quelque chose mais une petite boule de feu lui sortit de la gorge et alla enflammer une tapisserie encore intacte. Il se regardèrent de nouveau(Devinez la suite !) et furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. (Je vous l'avais dit !) Mme Pomfresh entra en trombe quelques seconde plus tard et les trouva au milieu de ses tapisseries en feu, baguette en main. (Ils avaient sorti leur baguette pour éteindre le feu.) Croyant qu'ils se battaient, elle les figea et éteignit le début d'incendie en quelques coups de baguette. Trois minutes plus tard, elle les renvoyait de l'infirmerie.

-Vous êtes censés vous reposer, pas vous entretuer ! Puisque c'est comme ça, vous vous soignerez tout seuls ! Et je ne veux pas vous revoir ici du reste de la semaine !

Ils partirent donc en direction de la Grande Salle, toujours hilares. À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux essayait de dire quelque chose, ils repartaient de plus belle. Le pire, c'était qu'une petite flamme apparaissait à chaque fois que Crystal ouvrait la bouche. Soudain, il sentirent un gros choc à l'arrière de la tête. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent en face d'un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux acier. Leur bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt. Si Audric Rachou, le concierge qui était arrivé l'année précédente, venait de les frapper, c'était qu'ils allaient être punis.

-Encore une heure de colle pour vous deux ! Huit heures ce soir dans mon bureau !

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent leur table respective. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Ruby, Diamant, les jumeaux Weasley et Nathaniel lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle décida de leur dire que Mme Pomfresh les avait fait partir plus tôt car ils s'étaient rétablis très vite. Par contre, elle ne leur donna aucune explication sur le bleu qu'elle avait à la mâchoire.

La journée passa très vite. Le soir, avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, une grande feuille se trouvait sur le panneau d'affichage. Nathaniel dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à lire.

-Sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi ! annonça t'il avec enthousiasme.

-Et merde…

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Malfoy encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu as peur que la neige abîme ton brushing ? le nargua Madeleina Espargilière, une Serdaigle du même âge que Crystal. Quoique, en ce moment, on dirait que c'est pas la forme, le blondinet.

Voyant que ça allait dégénérer, Crystal intervient, s'étonnant elle-même d'agir ainsi alors que d'habitude, c'était elle qui énervait le blondinet.

-Au fait Malfoy ! lança t'elle. Tu te rappelle à quelle heure est notre retenue ?

-Huit heures ! répondit le Serpentard en rosissant légèrement.

Elle soupira mentalement en se disant qu'elle allait se taper la honte devant ses amis, tout ça pour Malfoy. Elle décida de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais si on faisait le chemin ensemble ? demanda t'elle sur un ton dégagé.

Silence. Tous ceux présents étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme sembla chercher un piège dans sa proposition puis, quand il vit où elle voulait en venir, il accepta.

-Comme tu veux. Avec un peu de chance, on aura le droit à une deuxième heure de retenue.

-C'est faisable ! Donc je t'attendrai dans le couloir des enchantements.

Et le Serpentard partit. Quand la Gryffondor se tourna vers les autres, elle les trouva la bouche grande ouverte devant la scène qui s'était déroulée devant leurs yeux et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire. Ruby réagit la première.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es sortie en avance et que tu as un bleu ! C'est parce que tu t'es battue avec Malfoy !

-Mais pourquoi lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner ? questionna Nathaniel.

-Pour la revanche, Nat. C'est aussi simple que ça ! sourit sa frangine.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle partit prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne parla pas et mangea très vite. Elle le trouva dans le couloir prévu à l'attendre.

-T'en as mis du temps Potter ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point pour que tu me proposes d'aller avec toi à notre retenue ?

-Très drôle Malfoy ! J'ai vu ta réaction pour la sortie. Tu avais l'air effrayé !

-Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien donc, tu range ta cape de super héros et tu me laisse y aller puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se figea. Comment connaissait-il ça ?

-Tu connais Batman ?

-Oui, avoua t'il en rosissant légèrement. Mais je préfère Superman, il a un costume aux couleurs plus vives, c'est mieux.

Elle partit dans un fou-rire monumental. Elle tenta de l'imaginer avec le costume du super-héros. Son fou-rire redoubla. Devant une telle scène, tous ceux qui les croisaient se cognaient à quelque chose ou trébuchaient tant c'était improbable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Saphir.

-C'est juste que je pense que les collants bleus avec une cape rouge ne t'iraient pas très bien ! répondit-elle, toujours en riant.

Vexé de cette remarque, le blond la laissa dans le couloir. Crystal le retrouva devant le bureau de Rachou. Il les fit entrer et leur déclara que leur travail serait de ranger les objets que son prédécesseur avait confisqués. Après cinq minutes de rangement, ils rentamèrent la discussion.

-Je t'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard ! déclara la jeune fille.

-C'est ça ! Plutôt crever que d'y aller avec toi Potter !

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça arrivera sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Tu dors mal ces temps-ci, non ? Tu veux des somnifères ?

-Toi aussi tu as des insomnies ?

-Disons que je n'apprécie pas de voir les souvenirs de Voldemort.

-Tu peux le voir ? Et tu prends des somnifères ? Quel égoïsme !

-Si je peux avoir accès à ses pensées, c'est valable pour lui et comme mon frangin me donne des détails sur l'Ordre, je préfère garder ces informations pour moi ! s'écria t'elle, en colère. Et si tu continues à dire n'importe quoi, je te fais cramer comme les tapisseries de ce matin !

-Crystal Potter ne me fais absolument pas peur !

-Eh bien tu devrais !

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Crystal Potter a les plus beaux yeux émeraude qu'il m'ai été donné de voir !

Et vlan ! Heureusement pour elle, Rachou revint dans son bureau à cet instant, lui évitant la peine de répondre. Malfoy avait eu le temps de se rasseoir si bien que le concierge ne se douta jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau. Il leur déclara avec un clin d'œil qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de récupérer certains objets à condition qu'ils les cachent. Sans plus de cérémonie. Crystal eut, comme d'habitude, une petite conversation avec Rainbow avant de se coucher.

-Tu ssssens le brûlé ! s'exclama le reptile. Qu'est-sssse qu'il ssss'est passssé pour que tu nous refasssses une crise de pyromanie ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Et je n'y peux rien si je fais une crise dès que j'ai une émotion trop forte !

-Ssssi ssssa me regarde ! Je veux ssssavoir ce qui c'est passssé pour que tu nous refasssses comme quand tu étais petite !

-Zut ! râla la Gryffondor. Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et ne dit plus rien. D'ailleurs, il n'insista pas. Il était risqué de lui parler de sa mère et, de toute façon, elle était plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules donc il ne parviendrai pas à la forcer à parler. Il soupira. Elle ne se confiait presque plus et il s'en inquiétait. Que se passait-il donc qu'elle veuille lui cacher ? Il s'endormit en se jurant de laisser traîner ses oreilles pour avoir quelques renseignement malgré tout.

* * *

Et voilà!!! Je me suis bien amusée pour faire ce chapitre où s'entrecroise colère, provocation, une petite scène que j'adore tout particulièrement, gêne et romance!!!

Je vous le redemande, laissez des reviews par pitié!!!


	6. Pré au Lard

Ca y est, le sixième chapitre. J'ai refait un seul chapitre avec les 2 et 3 donc pour ceux qui veulent voir.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pré-au-Lard**

-Réveille-toi ! On va être en retard ! hurla quelqu'un.

Crystal n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se lever. Au contraire, elle s'enfonça dans sa couverture. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à se lever, Rainbow se glissa dans les couvertures pour lui siffler dans les oreilles.

-Debout paresssseuse ! Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard !

Elle se leva d'un bond et le vira de son lit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça ! Tu es vraiment…

-Ah, tu es enfin réveillée ! la coupa Ruby. Grouilles, je ne veux pas louper la sortie !

-Part devant avec Diamant, je vous rattraperai !

La rouquine partit donc en avance. Son amie, elle, se dépêcha de s'habiller puis descendit dehors. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas emmené avec elle sont cher reptile car elle était fâchée contre lui(parce qu'il l'avait réveillée en lui sifflant dans les oreilles et il n'avait pas arrêté de la questionner sur sa crise de pyromanie)et parce qu'il faisait trop froid dehors. D'ailleurs, elle frissonna dès qu'elle fut dehors et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape d'hivers. Rachou la laissa sortir avec un clin d'œil pour lui demander de se taire sur le fait qu'il l'ai laissée sortir.

Elle rejoignit ses amis aux Trois Balais. Bien entendu, après avoir bu deux Bièraubeurres, Ruby les pressa de quitter le bar pour se rendre chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes. Elle s'acheta une bonne dizaine de chocoballes a la fraise(balle qui ressemble à une balle pour chien, dés qu'elle est lancée vos amis ont tous envie de lui courir après comme des chiens), quatre parchemins insulteurs(le nom dit tout), vingt bonbons hoquet et trois bombabouses, le tout pour 107 noises. Elle renonça à regret à plusieurs gadgets. Une fois dehors, Crystal s'arrêta.

-J'ai oublié un truc dans la boutique, vous m'attendez ? Je ne serais pas longue !

Ils acquiescèrent et elle retourna dans la boutique. Elle acheta une p'tite téte, un strutascope et quelques savons sauteurs qu'elle glissa dans ses poches. Elle y ajouta quelques objets qu'elle comptait utiliser, les mit dans un sac et ressortit de la boutique. Ses amis l'attendaient à l'endroit où elle les avait laissés. Ils s'éloignèrent. Soudain, Diamant déclara.

-Tiens, ce ne serait pas des Mangemorts là-bas ?

Crystal se raidit instantanément. En effet, un groupe de six Mangemorts était dans une rue, en face d'un homme enveloppé dans une longue cape violette, Nathaniel à côté de lui. Apparemment, il venait de dire quelque chose à Nathaniel car celui-ci se retourna dans l'intention de partir. Mais quand il vit sa sœur, le jeune homme se figea, ne sachant quoi faire. Soudain, l'adolescente comprit qui était ce sorcier en violet et pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle fit demi-tour et partit en courrant, surtout pour fuir ce sorcier en violet. Elle fit le tour du village tout en évitant le lieu où s'affrontaient les sorciers. Elle allait repartir vers Poudlard quand elle remarqua Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers les Mangemorts. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle le rattrapa et le plaqua au mur en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Il y a des Mangemorts là-bas ! souffla Crystal.

-Ah ! Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

À ces mots, elle s'écarta, semblant choqué qu'il lui ai demandé ça.

-Mais je ne t'aide pas ! Je fais ça pour que l'Auror n'ai pas un élève dans les pattes !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et alla voir ce qui se passait. L'homme avec une cape violette avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Saphir recula. Il avait déjà entendu parlé d'un tel personnage par son père.

-C'est… C'est Harry Potter ? s'interrogea t'il.

-Ouais ! confirma la jeune fille. Et je te conseille de te tenir à distance. Et merde !

Plusieurs Mangemorts venaient de regarder ailleurs. Harry suivit leurs regards et remarqua qui ils regardaient : un adolescent blond de seize ans et une adolescente apparemment du même âge dont le visage était caché par sa cape. Elle sortit une baguette magique et semblait sur le point de lancer un sort mais le garçon lui retint le bras. Elle regarda le blond, les Mangemorts ensuite, puis elle regarda Harry et enfin, elle rangea sa baguette, attrapa le bras de son ami et partit en courrant. Harry eut le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette jeune fille quelque part. Il remarqua enfin que la moitié de ses adversaires suivaient les deux adolescents et que les autres restaient pour l'empêcher de les suivre.

Crystal et Saphir courraient depuis cinq minutes avec trois Mangemorts derrière eux. Ils finirent par tourner à gauche et, par malchance, se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter et ressortit la même baguette magique que la fois d'avant. Elle amena le jeune Malfoy contre le mur, mit le bout de sa baguette contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle bougea sa baguette et siffla quelque chose. Tout à coup, un mur apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette, laissant seulement un mètre entre les deux murets. Quelques trois secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des voix.

-C'est étrange, je les ai pourtant vu tourner ici ! s'étonna une première personne.

-Il y a peut-être une illusion qui fait que l'on ne peut pas les voir. supposa quelqu'un d'autre.

-_Specialis Revelio _! cria un troisième.

Saphir se colla un peu plus contre le mur, s'attendant à ce que le mur disparaisse mais Crystal, elle, ne brocha pas. Le mur ne bougea pas et les Mangemorts s'en allèrent en se disputant. Il lança un regard effaré à son amie devant ce tour de force.

-C'est quoi le sort que tu as lancé ? demanda t'il.

-Secret de famille ! répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok Potter, tu ne me diras pas, dit-il en laissant tomber. Mais, si je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas ta baguette que tu viens d'utiliser !

-Perspicace, hein ? Tu as en partie raison. Je ne l'utilise jamais en cours. Par contre, c'est bien ma baguette même si elle a appartenu à ma mère. On la garde de génération en génération dans la famille. Elle est très ancienne et elle garde une partie de l'ancienne magie. Bois de noisetier, vingt-six centimètres et demi, d'une incroyable souplesse et contient une griffe de dragon.

-On dirait que tu l'as apprit par cœur ! se moqua Saphir.

-C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ma mère, soupira t'elle. Elle a confié cette baguette à un ami à peine quelques heures avant sa mort. Il me l'a redonnée pour mes cinq ans.

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, Saphir ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle se calme. Elle secoua la tête et retrouva son humeur habituelle. Il en profita pour lui demander ce qui l'intriguait depuis quelques instants.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu jeter un sort à tout le monde, autant à ton père qu'aux Mangemorts ?

-Pour les Mangemorts, c'était pour venger ma mère ! Bon d'accord, c'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée mais si on se débarrasse de ses serviteurs, il sera dans la merde pour se protéger !

Le jeune Malfoy frissonna en entendant le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la volonté de cette adolescente. Elle était prête à défier Vous-Savez-Qui pour venger sa mère.

-Et pour ton père ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

-Tu sais, ça peut faire du bien de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un !

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Tu me fais vraiment penser à Rainbow, soupira t'elle.

-C'est que se doit être quelqu'un de très intelligent, tout comme moi ! répliqua t'il.

-Ca va, t'as pas trop la grosse tête ?

-Non, ça va ! Tu sais, j'ai encore une grande marge, plaisanta t'il. Alors, tu te décides à parler ou tu gardes tout pour toi ?

-On dirait pas qu'on est ennemi. Bon, ok ! Si j'ai voulu lui lancer un sort, c'est parce que je lui en veux, avoua t'elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Il est parti avec Nathaniel en laissant ma mère enceinte toute seule ! Il n'a pas agi quand Voldemort est venu dans la maison ! Il n'était pas là quand Voldemort a tué maman ! Il est arrivé plus de dix minutes après le meurtre de maman et la seule chose qu'il a fait, c'est de me donner à la demi-sœur de ma mère ! Je le déteste pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait autant que pour ce qu'il a fait ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste…

Elle s'écroula, en pleurs. Le Serpentard ne sut comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation. Le plus déroutant, c'était que c'était Crystal Potter, une des personnes les plus fières de l'école, qui pleurait devant lui. Il finit par faire ce qui lui semblait naturel. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et l'entoura de son bras. Acceptant ce réconfort inattendu, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, se calmant peu à peu. Quand elle réussie à reprendre ses esprits, elle s'écarta doucement mais avec fermeté. Ils se relevèrent.

-Merci Malfoy !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Saphir.

-Pour ça ! Pour m'avoir écouté aussi. Mais, s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi. demanda t'elle, presque en suppliant.

-Pas de problèmes ! De toute façon, c'est surtout à moi de te remercier pour ce que tu as fais. la gratifia t'il. Tu es contente Crystal ? J'ai été assez poli pour toi ?

-Oui, ça peut aller, le rassura t'elle avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Mais au fait, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

-Désolé ! Mais maintenant, ça me fait bizarre de t'appeler Potter. Tu veux bien que je t'appelle Crystal ?

-Oui ! sourit-elle. Mais seulement en privé et à condition que je puisse t'appeler Saphir !

-Parfait ! Ah oui ! Je voulais te demander, quelles sont les caractéristiques de TA baguette ?

-Bois de Chêne, vingt-trois centimètres et demi, flexible et contient une plume de phénix. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir ! La baguette est le reflet de son propriétaire. Moi, c'est du bouleau, vingt-cinq centimètres, souple et rapide, contient un crin de licorne. Au fait, si tu veux parler, envoie-moi un hibou.

-Ok, mais il vaut mieux éviter de signer avec nos noms sinon, on aura des problèmes avec les autres.

-Tu as raison, il faut se choisir un surnom ! Tu as une idée ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Pour moi, je pense que Honoo serais approprié.

-Flamme ? Je suis d'accord, ça te va très bien ! sourit-il. Eh, oui, je connais quelques mots en Japonais. Moi, je pensais prendre Kiba comme surnom.

-Croc ? Pourquoi ? demanda la Gryffondor.

-Pour aller avec ma forme animagus ! Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'ajouterais rien !

Tout à coup, le mur que la jeune fille avait créé disparut, leur permettant de partir. Ils rejoignirent ensemble la rue principale où ils remarquèrent avec soulagement que quelques élèves traînaient encore dans la rue. Saphir lui lança un au revoir accompagné d'un clin d'œil et partit en direction du château tandis que Crystal partait à la recherche de ses amis. Elle les retrouva devant la Cabane Hurlante. Ruby lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Elle les regarda avec un air si surpris que Diamant dut se résoudre à expliquer l'attitude de la rouquine.

-Elle s'inquiétait pour toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Comme on ne te trouvait pas, Ruby a cru que les Mangemorts t'avaient attrapée !

-Mais fallait pas s'inquiéter ! Je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas voir mon père !

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on t'aurait accompagnée. dit-il en se radoucissant. On est tes amis quand même ! S'il y a un truc qui te tracasse, tu peux nous en parler !

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas !

Pourtant, elle ne leur dit rien sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux heures. Ils rentrèrent vite à Poudlard et elle ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur de la fin de la journée. Au dîner, son frère lui demanda aussi pour quoi elle était partie sans parler à son père. Elle lui répondit la même chose qu'à ses amis. Le soir, elle se prêta même aux questions de son cher reptile.

-Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as fait une crise, bon ssssang ! Ssssa fait plusieurs jours que tu ne veux rien me dire !

-Malfoy m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais sauvé, et j'étais très gênée. Il faut dire que j'ai pratiquement risqué ma vie pour sauver mon pire ennemi. J'en menais pas large ! expliqua t'elle, sans avoir l'impression de mentir(il faut dire qu'elle ne mentait pas vraiment, elle cachait surtout plusieurs éléments).

-Je vois ! Sssse jeune Malfoy a réussssi à te mettre dans l'embarras, ssss'est rare ! Bonne nuit !

Malgré le fait qu'il soit ravi qu'elle lui ai donné une explication, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il soupira. Elle était si indépendante et arrivait avec une telle facilité à cacher ses sentiments que c'en était déconcertant, même pour lui. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Il soupira à nouveau. Temps qu'elle aurait des amis, elle ne se laisserai pas emporter !

* * *

Et voilà! Je me suis assez amusée pour faire ce chapitre. Je vous préviens, j'ai tendance à introduire du japonais mais vous verrez ça dans mon dernier chapitre. 


	7. Noël

Pour mes 500 visites, et pour stef, voilà la suite. J'avais vraiment envie de faire un chapitre qui se déroullerait à Noël et j'ai fini par le faire. J'ai utilisé ce chapitre pour faire un petit clin d'oeil aux personnages de la génération précédente!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Noël**

-Allez, debout !

Mais au lieu de se lever, l'adolescente grogna et se remit sous les couvertures. Son amie continua de l'appeler. Elle finit même par la secouer dans tous les sens.

-Mais réveilles-toi bon sang !

-Quoi ? Il y a une attaque ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? demanda Ruby.

-Oh, ça ! Tu devrais savoir que je n'arrive pas à dormir en attendant le matin de Noël ! s'expliqua Crystal. Bon, tu ouvres tes cadeaux ou pas ?

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre pour ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Ruby se leva et trouva une bonne pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Elle commença à les ouvrir sous l'œil amusé de Crystal. Son premier paquet contenait un pull bleu tricoté avec un R dessus accompagné d'une boîte de dragées surprise qu'elle déclara venant de sa grand-mère. Ensuite, elle ouvrit un paquet contenant quelques plumes et des chocogrenouilles accompagnés d'une lettre de ses parents.

-Les plumes, c'est de ma mère et les chocogrenouilles, de mon père. Apparemment, elle lui a crié dessus en disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un goinfre que sa fille l'était aussi et mon père lui aurait répliqué que je n'étais pas une Miss Je Sais Tout comme elle, dit la rouquine en rigolant. Ils se disputent comme des gamins !

Puis, elle ouvrit une petite boîte contenant une petite boule ronde et duveteuse, dont la couleur était rose. Elle éclata de rire et mit cette boule de fourrure sur son épaule.

-C'est un cadeau de Fred et George, deux de mes oncles, expliqua t'elle. Maman ne va pas être contente et Pattenrond ne va pas arrêter de venir embêter mon Boursouflet.

Elle entama enfin les deux derniers paquets. Le premier contenait un magnifique collier doré avec une belle pierre rouge en son centre qu'elle s'empressa de mettre. Le second contenait plein de choses.

-Une p'tite tête, un strutascope et quelques savons sauteurs ! C'est ça que tu étais allé chercher dans la boutique à Pré-au-Lard ?

Crystal acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle lui demanda si ça lui plaisait.

-Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est quoi le reste ?

-Mes dernières créations ! déclara fièrement la jeune fille. Pour les dragées, j'ai utilisé celles de Bertie Crochue et j'y ai ajouté des choses. En plus d'avoir la surprise pour les parfums, chaque parfum a un effet différent. Certains te font léviter, d'autres te font pousser des oreilles d'âne, d'autres te font changer de couleur… Les bonbons sont des bonbons de rêves. Tu en mange un en pensant à quelque chose avant de te coucher et tu fais un rêve en rapport à ce que tu as pensé. J'ai eu du mal à les finir ! Et pour la serviette, c'est à utiliser avec les savons sauteurs !

-Incroyable ! Tu as fait tout ça en si peu de temps ! Mais je ne comprends pas pour la serviette.

-C'est la Serviette du Diable. Je l'ai faite avec de la fibre de Filet du Diable, mais c'est moins dangereux, bien entendu. Contrairement aux savons sauteurs, la serviette s'enroule autour de la personne qui la touche et ne veut pas s'en aller. Pour s'en débarrasser, il faut rester calme et ne pas se débattre.

-Je vois ! C'est tellement contraire aux savons que la personne qui en est victime n'arrivera pas à s'en débarrasser. C'est génial ! Merci infiniment ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour mon Noël ! Bien, maintenant, c'est à toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as reçus.

-D'accord, je vais entamer ma pile !

Chose dite, chose faite. Elle n'avait que cinq paquets donc ce ne serait pas long. Le premier paquet contenait un manuel de Quidditch de la part de Nathaniel et des frères Weasley. Le second contenait une magnifique cape accompagnée d'une lettre.

-Génial, Alex m'envoie une cape d'invisibilité ! s'écria t'elle.

-Alex, c'est l'ami de ta mère, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Il a un groupe de Demiguises et il a utilisé leur fourrure pour la confectionner. Il suffit de les tondre, un peu comme des moutons, de confectionner la cape et de lui lancer un sort d'élargissement !

Puis, elle passa au troisième. C'était une simple lettre de la part de sa famille accompagnée d'un roman. Elle sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait et le rangea avec la ferme intention de le finir avant la fin des vacances. Ensuite, elle ouvrit l'avant dernier. Elle trouva à l'intérieur un pendentif représentant un loup protégeant une petite pierre verte accompagné d'une lettre qu'elle lut à haute voix pour faire plaisir à Ruby.

-« Joyeux Noël Crystal ! C'est un petit cadeau de ma part. Je ne savais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir donc j'ai opté pour ce que je trouvais de plus significatif(pour moi). J'espère que ça te plait ! Si tu aimes, portes-le s'il te plait, comme ça je saurais si j'ai fais le bon choix. Passe une bonne journée ! Kiba ! »

-Wahou ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un admirateur ! En tout cas, c'est très mignon ! s'exclama la rouquine. Tu vas le mettre, dis ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit son amie avant d'ajouter pour elle-même. Nous avons eu la même idée !

Elle passa le pendentif à son cou et attaqua son dernier cadeau. Elle remarqua que Ruby était excitée. En regardant le paquet, elle le trouva très allongé et étrangement fin. Elle déchira le papier et se retrouva avec un Eclair de Feu en main. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle resta là à regarder le balai qu'elle tenait.

-Ca fait un petit moment que Diamant et moi on économise pour l'acheter et encore, si Nat ne nous avait pas donné un coup de main, on n'aurait pas réussi à l'acheter. Tu aimes ? demanda t'elle avec anxiété.

Pour toute réponse, Crystal lui sauta dans les bras en disant merci. Elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Ses amis lui avaient offert une des choses qu'elle désirait vraiment, Alex lui avait fourni quelque chose qui lui serait très utile, Nat lui avait donné de quoi s'améliorer au Quidditch et Saphir lui avait offert une promesse en même temps que le pendentif. Elle fit la même démonstration de joie à Diamant dès qu'elle le vit.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle rit même de voir son frère se disputer pour rien avec Jimmy. Une seule chose lui manquait et elle s'inquiétait de savoir. Heureusement, elle fut vite rassurée. Saphir entra dans la Grande Salle à moitié pleine puisque la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël et regarda avec anxiété la table des Gryffondor puis sourit quand il vit son pendentif au cou de la Gryffondor. Elle eut la même réaction quand elle remarqua un pendentif en forme de dragon enroulé autour d'une petite pierre bleue au cou du Serpentard. Il avait accepté son cadeau. Au bout d'un moment, Mme McGonagall se leva.

-Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous souhaite de passer une belle journée et j'en profite pour vous rappeler qu'au cours du bal masqué de ce soir, l'anonymat est de rigueur. Amusez-vous bien !

À ces mots, les garçons s'énervèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié le bal. Ruby aussi s'énerva car il fallait qu'elle se choisisse une robe. Crystal, elle, haussa les épaules en songeant aux sensations qu'allait lui procurer son nouveau balai. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un parler derrière eux.

-Alors, vous êtes anxieux ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez toujours pas danser !

-La ferme Malfoy ! répliquèrent les Gryffondor à l'unisson. En fait, on cherchait plutôt un moyen de te repérer et de te ridiculiser !

-Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que je vienne au bal et c'est pas gagné ! ricana t'il en partant.

-Ce Malfoy ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! grogna Nat.

Crystal soupira et partit. Elle passa par le dortoir pour prendre son nouveau balai et alla directement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Une fois là-bas, elle enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et décolla. C'était incroyable ! Le balai réagissait à la plus légère caresse et semblait obéir à la pensée plutôt qu'aux gestes. De plus, le balai avait une superbe fluidité de mouvement ce qui augmentait les sensation. Elle s'amusa à tester les accélérations et fit des pointes à 240 km/h. Elle aurait pu rester à faire des loopings toute la journée si elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un sur les gradins. Le reconnaissant, elle alla le retrouver.

-Tu as un nouveau balai à ce que je vois ! De plus, tu le maîtrises parfaitement bien ! la félicita le blond. Je vais avoir encore plus de mal à te battre !

-Apparemment ! sourit la jeune fille. Tu voulais ne parler ?

-Oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu allais au bal ce soir.

-Bien sûr que j'y vais. Ruby refusera que je reste toute seule dans le dortoir. Au fait, merci pour le pendentif ! Le loup, c'est toi, non ?

-De rien ! Et oui, tu as deviné, ma forme animagus, c'est le loup ! Et moi aussi je dois te remercier. Le dragon, quel rapport avec toi ?

-Le nom de ma mère, c'est Draak, autrement dit dragon en je ne sais plus quelle langue. Sinon, j'aurais pu faire comme toi et t'envoyer un loup puisque c'est aussi ma forme animagus !

-Que de points communs ! rigola le jeune homme. Donc à ce soir, Honoo !

-À ce soir, Kiba !

Crystal avait eu raison, Ruby refusa de la laisser seule dans le dortoir alors que tout le monde allait au bal. Pour faire plaisir à son amie, elle s'habilla comme elle le devait. Elle s'enferma cinq minutes dans la salle de bain et en ressortir vêtue d'une superbe robe couleur émeraude qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était une robe assez simple mais qui lui allait à merveille. En la voyant, Rainbow poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Eh bien ! Elle te va très bien ssssette robe! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussssi jolie ! Ssssi je peux me permettre, tu devrais laisssser tomber ta natte et ne pas attacher tes cheveux !

Suivant son conseil, elle retira sa natte et laissa ses cheveux descendre en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle se passa un rapide coup de peigne et rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune. Tous eurent la même réaction que le reptile et elle rougit sous les compliments de toute la bande. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle mit un masque papillon qui lui entourait les yeux et s'arrêtait au milieu des joues. Le masque étant d'un blanc pur mettait en valeur ses yeux verts. Dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, richement décorée pour l'occasion, elle alla en direction des tables et attendit la fin de la soirée. Il faut dire que la danse, ce n'était pas son truc. Pourtant, quand un jeune homme blond habillé d'un smoking noir et ayant un masque blanc sur le visage lui proposa d'aller danser, elle n'hésita pas. Ils dansèrent une valse ensemble, Crystal s'étant perdue dans les yeux océan du jeune homme.

-Je ne connais qu'une personne qui ai de tels yeux verts ! déclara l'adolescent à la fin de la première danse. Tu es magnifique Crystal !

-Merci Saphir ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus. avoua t'elle, rouge pivoine. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me reconnaisses. J'ai eu moi-même du mal à me reconnaître.

-C'est vrai que ça te change ! Je ne te dirais pas de t'habiller comme ça tous les jours mais, une fois de temps en temps, ce serait parfait ! Mais bon, profitons du moment pour faire ce pourquoi un bal est sensé être à l'origine.

Crystal accepta. Elle en profita pour réfléchir à la meilleure attitude à adopter face à ce Serpentard qui, elle devait l'avouer, ne la laissait pas indifférente. Une danse, puis une autre, encore une autre. Au bout d'un moment, Saphir se rapprocha d'elle. Elle s'écarta doucement mais sans aucune hésitation, visible tout du moins, sa décision étant prise.

-Arrête de jouer avec moi.

Surpris, le blond recula.

-Ne m'en veux pas Saphir, souffla la Gryffondor. Nous sommes trop différents. Tu es un Malfoy, je suis une Potter. Tu es un Serpentard, je suis une Gryffondor.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de tes origines ? la questionna t'il.

-Laisse tomber. Bonne fin de soirée. dit-elle en partant.

Elle rentra immédiatement au dortoir. La voyant revenir si vite, Rainbow lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne répondit pas, se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans ses couvertures. Elle se retourna une bonne dizaine de fois avant de parler à son compagnon.

-Dis-moi Rainbow. C'est dangereux d'avoir des personnes à qui l'on tient dans ma situation ?

-Ssssa dépend, lui répondit-il. Avoir des sssamis est un avantage à ne pas négliger, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-On peut les utiliser pour faire pressssion sur toi. De plussss, ssss'est un danger pour eux. Et ssssi tu avais une personne à qui tu tiens plussss que comme un ssssimple ami, il sssserait une ssssible de choix. Tu vois, ssss'est ssssurtout un danger pour eux.

-Donc, j'ai fais le bon choix. Merci et bonne nuit !

Le reptile se désespéra. Elle avait bon fond mais son entêtement était un vrai problème. Elle ne se rendait pas compte des avantages à avoir des personnes qui nous sont cher. Ces personnes nous donnent une raison de vivre mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle préférait s'enfoncer dans son entêtement et protéger les autres avant de penser à elle. Il s'endormit avec le pressentiment que la période de paix qu'ils traversaient finissait. Quand Ruby rentra, son amie dormait à points fermés.

* * *

Et voilà!!! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! 


	8. Problèmes et minitournoi

Déjà les 600 visites!!! Donc, je met le 8ème chapitre.

Merci à Caro (as) pour sa review et à mes amis de suivre ma fanfic!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Problèmes et mini-tournoi**

Malheureusement, Rainbow avait raison. À partir du Jour de l'An, les Mangemorts recommencèrent leurs meurtres. En à peine une semaine, une dizaine de villages furent détruits, avec sept familles de sorciers au passage. Les Aurors n'avaient rien pu faire pour les arrêter. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les Mangemorts que se réveillaient. À peine quelques jours après le retour du Poudlard Expresse, une certaine agitation commença à régner dans l'école. Les Serpentard lançaient des sorts à presque tous ceux qu'ils croisaient mais leurs cibles préférées restaient les Gryffondor. Pour se protéger, les autres élèves lançaient des sortilèges à tous les Serpentard croisant leur route, tout cela en dehors des cours bien sûr. L'infirmerie était constamment remplie de blessés et Mme Pomfresh se savait plus où donner de la tête. Les seules personnes à être à l'abris des mauvais sorts étaient Crystal et sa bande. Et encore. Jimmy fut victime d'un sortilège de Crache Limaces et Nathaniel eut droit à quelques sortilèges d'Explosion. C'est pourquoi Rainbow avait refusé de rester dans le dortoir et ne quittait plus Crystal.

-C'est calme ce soir ! déclara l'adolescente pendant une patrouille. Trop calme !

Ils étaient en février. Il y avait des attaques depuis plus d'un mois et, pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre, le professeur McGonagall avait chargé quelques élèves de patrouiller dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée. Diamant, Joey et Crystal avaient été nommés. Diamant avait pris l'habitude de patrouiller avec Joey tandis que Crystal patrouillait seule, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour mettre une raclée aux Serpentard. Bien entendu, son reptile l'accompagnait.

-Je trouve aussssi ! approuva t'il. Fait atenssssion, on va peut-être tomber dans une embusssscade !

Tout en se faisant discrète, elle continua d'avancer. Tout à coup, elle remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière dans une salle de cours. Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Là, se déroulait un duel inégal : deux Serdaigle de septième année et un de sixième année affrontaient un Serpentard. Crystal sursauta quand elle le reconnue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout décoiffés et retombaient sur ses yeux azur tandis son sortilège de défense semblait sur le point de se briser. Elle décida de faire ce pourquoi elle était là et, entrant dans la salle, elle cria :

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Les trois Serdaigle tombèrent comme des souches. Rainbow émit un petit sifflement signifiant bien joué. Soudain, le Serpentard s'écroula, sans que Crystal y soit pour quelque chose. Elle s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il pointa sa baguette vers elle, croyant que c'était un Serdaigle. Quand il la reconnut, il eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis dans un piteux état, hein ? demanda t'il.

-Bof ! Tu n'as que quelques égratignures et le nez cassé ! C'est un exploit après avoir fait face à ces trois là ! Tu peux te lever ou je dois t'amener à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est bon ! Allons plutôt amener ces trois là au professeur McGonagall.

Ils lancèrent un sort de lévitation et firent voler les élèves jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci les remercia et les renvoya se coucher, décidant qu'ils en avaient fait assez pour la nuit. Ils traversèrent une grande partie des couloirs ensemble mais aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Arrivant au croisement où ils allaient se séparer, Saphir voulut dire quelque chose mais Crystal le devança.

-J'allais oublier ! _Episkey_ !

Le blond sursauta et se tâta le nez avec précaution. Il avait arrêté de saigner ! Elle avait réussi le sort de guérison du premier coup !

-Merci ! dit-il.

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et repartait vers la tour des Gryffondor.

-Il y a un problème ? lui lança t'il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et continua sa route sans le moindre regard en arrière. Elle remonta dans le dortoir et alla directement se coucher. Pour cette fois encore, le reptile resta septique. À chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient ce Serpentard, elle réagissait comme ça : elle refusait de parler durant le reste de la journée et le lendemain, elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi distante avec quiconque, encore moins avec lui. Il s'endormit, malheureux.

-Bien, j'aimerai vérifier que vous maîtrisez les sortilèges informulés ! déclara le professeur Ubaldo. Mettez-vous en groupe de deux !

Crystal se mit avec Ruby. Puisque Ruby tardait à attaquer, ce fut elle qui retrouva sa baguette deux mètres plus loin. Elle alla la ramasser et répliqua apparemment par un sortilège de Jambencoton que son amie lui renvoya sans sourciller. Au bout de cinq minutes, le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette qui était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal déclara que leur maîtrise était parfaite.

-Nous allons passer à un sortilège de niveau supérieur : le Patronus. Le patronus peut apparaître comme une brume argentée informe, mais quand il est lancé correctement il forme un « Patronus Corporel », ce qui signifie qu'il prend la forme d'une créature. L'animal change selon la personnalité du sorcier. Il est une arme à ne pas négliger contre les Détraqueurs et les Moremplis. Pour en créer un, il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux en lançant le sortilège. Tiens, Miss Potter, venez tenter ce sortilège !

Elle s'avança, les yeux dans le vague. Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle redoutait de lancer ce sortilège. Puis, elle leva sa baguette et dit :

-_Spero patronum_ !

Une sorte de mini dragon blanc-argenté sortit de la baguette et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Son regard sembla s'arrêter un peu plus longtemps sur Ruby et Diamant puis le dragon reporta son regard sur celle qui l'avait fait apparaître. Celle-ci souffla quelque chose si bas que même Rainbow, qui était sur son épaule, put à peine l'entendre. Le dragon hocha la tête puis se volatilisa. Ruby et Diamant remarquèrent que leur amie avait retrouvé le sourire. Le professeur, quant à lui, l'applaudit chaleureusement.

-Bravo ! C'était un patronus parfait ! J'avais même oublié de vous dire la formule mais vous avez réussi du premier coup ! Je me demande qui vous a appris à maîtriser ce sortilège.

-Tout simplement le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu doublé d'un ami irremplaçable ! répondit-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Si les reptiles pouvaient rougir, celui nacré sur l'épaule de la jeune fille serait devenu rouge pivoine ! C'était lui qui lui avait appris la moitié des sorts qu'elle connaissait. Les autres, soit elle les avait appris dans des livres de cours, soit ils étaient héréditaires et elle les utilisait inconsciemment. Elle fut donc dispensée de devoirs pour cette matière puisqu'elle maîtrisait déjà ce sort à la perfection.

Le lendemain, un petit duel entre les élèves fut organisé à la place des cours puisque les élèves étaient trop énervés. Mme McGonagall devait penser que ces duels calmeraient l'agressivité entre eux. Seuls les sixième et septième année pouvaient participer et ils ne seraient pas mélangés pour ne pas désavantager les sixième année. Toute la bande s'y inscrit, histoire de mettre la pattée à ceux qui se prétendaient invincible(les Serpentard quoi !). Pour tout dire, il n'y avait que six inscrits par maison(trois par niveau), les autres se contentant de regarder.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est inscrit, voici comment ça va se dérouler. Il y aura trois épreuves. Si vous perdez ne serais-ce qu'une seule épreuve, vous serez éliminés du jeu, expliqua la directrice. La première épreuve est une course et en même temps un cours de soin aux créatures magiques ! Il vous faudra utiliser deux montures. Les premières créatures à monter sont les hippogriffes qui sont là-bas. Vous devrez aller jusqu'au bord du lac sur leur dos. Ensuite, vous devrez choisir une autre monture pour revenir. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Les élèves déglutirent, soudain anxieux. Les hippogriffes étaient attachés le long du mur et Hagrid attendait élèves au bord du lac pour récupérer les créatures. Une détonation retentit et les sixième année s'avancèrent.

Crystal s'approcha d'un magnifique hippogriffe gris et s'inclina devant lui. L'animal la regarda quelques secondes puis s'inclina à son tour. Prenant son temps, elle caressa le bec du magnifique animal et remarqua qu'un Pouffsoufle n'avait pas été assez prudent avec sa monture et qu'il avait abandonné puisqu'elle s'était mise à l'attaquer. Quand elle vit que son animal avait l'air à l'aise, elle l'enfourcha avec souplesse et ils décollèrent. Ils rejoignirent les bords du lac en premier et Crystal confia sa monture à Hagrid non sans lui avoir donné une dernière caresse. Ensuite, elle avait le choix entre presque tous les représentants des chevaux ailés. Elle choisit un cheval ailé noir qui semblait avoir son pelage directement sur les os : un Sombral.

Grâce à lui, elle arriva la première. Saphir arriva une minute après elle, puis, ce fut au tour de Diamant, à deux Serdaigle, aux Pouffsoufle restants, et au deuxième Serpentard. Les derniers de chaque maison furent éliminés. Joey et Nathaniel réussirent l'épreuve eux aussi ainsi que deux des Serdaigle qui avaient attaqué Malfoy. Quand cette épreuve prit fin, le professeur McGonagall se leva.

-Bravo à nos vainqueurs ! Mais cette épreuve n'était qu'un échauffement ! La seconde est nettement plus sportive. Elle consiste à mesurer votre habilité et votre précision. Bien entendu, les joueurs de Quidditch auront un léger avantage. Donc, tout le monde au terrain de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se ruèrent sur les gradins pour avoir une place alors que les joueurs prirent tout leur temps puisque c'était eux les vedettes. Mais dès qu'ils virent ce qui les attendaient, leur moral de vainqueur en prit un coup. On leur avait préparé des balais même si Crystal récupéra le sien grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Plusieurs Cognards volaient dans tous les sens avec plein d'autres choses non identifiables.

-Je vais annoncer le but de l'épreuve et les règles. Vous devrez détruire les objets volant tout en évitant les Cognards, c'est tout. Les règles, ne pas lancer de sorts aux autres joueurs et ne pas les pousser pour les faire tomber de leur balai. Un joueur de chaque maison et de chaque niveau sera éliminé pour ce tour. Commencez !

Tous décollèrent, les deux niveaux confondus. Dès cet instant il furent assaillis de toute part. Ils avaient à peine le temps de détruire un objet volant qu'un Cognard leur fonçait dessus. On remarquait très facilement les joueurs de Quidditch au fait qu'ils arrivaient à éviter les projectiles avec plus ou moins de facilité. Diamant, deux Serpentard, deux Pouffsoufle et un Serdaigle se firent éjecter de leur balai dans les cinq premières minutes. Les autres en jeu se débrouillaient assez bien. Saphir, Crystal et Joey avaient adopté un rythme particulier qui leur permettait de détruire un grand nombre d'objets tout en évitant les balles noires.

Au bout de dix minutes, presque tous les projectiles avaient été détruits et il ne restait plus qu'une personne par maison et par niveau sauf pour les septième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Crystal, pour s'amuser et en même temps éliminer un adversaire, fit son looping spécial arrière et renvoya un Cognard sur un Serdaigle de septième année qui avait attaqué le Serpentard aux yeux bleu, le faisant tomber de son balai. Après le coup de sifflet final, Nathaniel fut éliminé car il avait détruit moins de cibles que Joey puisqu'il avait passé son temps à regarder la technique de sa sœur.

-Maintenant, nous allons passer à l'épreuve finale ! Cette épreuve est une suite de deux duels entre les niveaux ! Vous avez dix minutes pour vous reposer ! Ensuite, vous commencerez les duels ! Gryffondor sera contre Serdaigle et Serpentard contre Pouffsoufle !

Crystal eut un sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre la raclée qu'elle voulait à ce lâche de Serdaigle qui attaquait à trois contre un.

-Dit-moi que tu vas faire de ton mieux petite sœur ! l'encouragea son frère.

-T'en fait pas Nat, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire battre ! Au fait, tu peux me garder Rainbow s'il te plait ? Tous les loopings que j'ai du faire l'ont rendu malade.

En effet, le reptile avait perdu sa belle couleur nacrée et ses écailles tiraient à présent vers le vert. Avec une grimace, il le prit mais heureusement pour lui, Diamant le récupéra dès qu'il arriva, voyant que l'adolescent en avait une peur bleue. Les dix minutes écoulées, les élèves revinrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils se séparèrent par niveau et chacun se plaça devant l'adversaire désigné par la directrice. Crystal ne perdit pas son sourire et en regardant bien, on pouvait voir une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux. Le combat commença.

-_Stupéfix_ ! lança le Serdaigle.

-_Protego_ ! répliqua la Gryffondor.

Le sort fut renvoyé presque instantanément. Le garçon évita son propre sortilège de justesse. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas doué pour les duels. Il lança une bonne dizaine de sorts qu'elle lui renvoyait aussitôt. Le plus énervant, c'était qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Tout à coup, il se retrouva avec des poireaux dans les oreilles, faisant rire tous ceux qui suivaient leur duel. Elle venait de lui lancer un maléfice de Poiroreilles informulé. Il voulut répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Il se retrouva par terre, rigide comme une bûche. Les Gryffondor applaudirent à tout rompre. C'était leur première victoire. Joey vainquit l'autre Serdaigle. Saphir gagna son duel et l'autre Serpentard perdit contre Pouffsoufle. Pour le second match, les vainqueurs devaient s'affronter. Mais le Serpentard ne voulait pas l'entendre comme ça.

-Je ne me bas pas contre toi ! déclara t'il.

-Pourtant d'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas ! répliqua t'elle.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Si tu ne te lance pas, je commence ! le prévint-elle.

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas se décider, Crystal se lança la première. Elle lança un sort de désarmement qui expédia la baguette du blond à quelques mètres. Derrière elle, elle entendit certains Gryffondor lui demander de le mettre en charpie. Comme il ne se décidait toujours pas à attaquer, elle lança plusieurs jets d'étincelle pour le forcer à agir. Enervé, il finit enfin par se décider. Il lui lança un sortilège de Jambencoton qu'elle évita facilement. Elle répliqua par un maléfice de Poiroreilles qu'il bloqua de justesse. Il lui lança ensuite un sortilège de Mutisme qu'elle eut un peu plus de mal à bloquer.

-_Incarcerem_ ! cria t'elle.

Des cordes apparues de nul part s'enroulèrent autour de l'adolescent. Il tenta de se libérer mais les liens étaient trop serrés. Il finit par pointer sa baguette vers la corde et lança un sortilège qui brûla les cordes, lui permettant de se libérer.

_-Stupéfix_ !

-_Protego_ ! riposta Crystal avant d'enchaîner. _Rictusempra_ !

Pendant plus de cinq minutes, les sortilèges fusèrent. Crystal mit fin au duel grâce à un sortilège d'Explosion qui sonna le pauvre Serpentard suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit déclaré inapte à continuer. Avec un sourire à peine perceptible, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Sans rancune Kiba ?

-Sans rancune Honoo ! lui répondit-il. Tu as gagné, je l'accepte.

Elle l'aida à se relever mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit car elle fut assaillit par ses amis ainsi que par d'autres Gryffondor. Elle reçus les félicitations de ses amis, tout comme Joey qui avait aussi gagné. Même la directrice les félicita. Pourtant, Rainbow remarqua que sa protégée était légèrement triste. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était en rapport avec le jeune Malfoy. Le soir même du mini-tournoi, tous les élèves s'endormirent rapidement. Tous, sauf Crystal qui quitta le dortoir avec son reptile pour aller au bord du lac. La lune était pleine et éclairait très bien le parc. Là, une autre personne contemplait le lac.

-Coucou Saphir, dit-elle.

-Coucou Crystal !

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car une explosion retentit et un groupe de Mangemorts sortit de la forêt interdite.

* * *

Ah ah! Il va y avoir du grabuge!!! Le prochain chapitre est-il le dernier? Vous verrez bien.

Reviews SVP!!!


	9. Que la bataille commence

Encore un chapitre! Peut-être le dernier.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Que la bataille commence**

Saphir se raidit et Crystal empoigna immédiatement sa baguette. Malheureusement, elle savait que le combat était perdu d'avance car le groupe des Mangemorts était au complet. Même avec Saphir, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Elle se mit malgré tout en position de défense, prête à lancer un sortilège de défense. Elle remarqua que le Serpentard en avait fait autant. Un Mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança et jaugea la Gryffondor.

-Tu me déçois Saphir ! déclara t'il soudain. Tu fais honte à la famille ! S'allier avec des adorateurs de moldus, tu es tombé bien bas ! Drago, tu n'as pas fait correctement l'éducation de ton fils ! lança t'il à un autre Mangemort, blond lui aussi.

Celui-ci serra les poings et Crystal se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de s'arranger que son fils ne veuille pas devenir comme lui. Quand il regarda son fils d'un air qu'il voulait faire sévère, il croisa le regard de l'adolescente et sursauta. Il avait déjà vu de tels yeux verts quelque part.

-Je me demande pourquoi le maître veut détruire cette gamine, continua le premier Mangemort. Elle n'a pas l'air terrible.

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Le double sort avait fusé aussitôt et le sorcier fut projeté dans le lac. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et sourirent d'avoir eut la même réaction au même moment. Les autres étaient tellement stupéfaits qu'ils ne réagirent pas. Au moment où ils voulurent lancer un sortilège, il s'en reçurent d'autres. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour voir l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, accompagné de Nathaniel, les enfants Weasley et Diamant qui étaient partis à la recherche de Crystal quand ils avaient remarqué qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Harry Potter, toujours dans sa cape violette, se figea sur place quand il remarqua Saphir et son père.

-Je me doutais que tu finirais Mangemort, Malfoy ! déclara t'il sur un ton méprisant. Et je vois que le fils suit les traces de son père !

Saphir se renfrogna en entendant ça. Il ne voulait pas être Mangemort mais le grand Harry Potter semblait croire le contraire. Les amis de la Gryffondor, eux, étaient si stupéfaits de les voir ensemble qu'ils ne purent réagir. Apparemment par précaution, le père Potter pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Malfoy mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! répéta Crystal, faisant voler la baguette de son père.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Surpris et furieux, Harry récupéra sa baguette et voulut lui lancer un sort mais il suspendit son geste. Cette adolescente n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette et on voyait à sa position qu'elle était capable de renvoyer presque tous les sorts à l'envoyeur. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était ses yeux, d'un magnifique vert, qui étincelaient de colère. Il remarqua enfin la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche et sursauta.

-Crystal ? demanda t'il.

-Ravie que vous vous souveniez de moi ! le railla t'elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, Nathaniel ?

-Parce que je voulais que ce soit elle qui revienne d'elle-même, répondit celui-ci.

-Pff ! soupira t'elle, ne faisant pas attention au fait que tout le monde la regardait. C'est bien beau de rêver mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Une seule chose, Potter ! Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires !

Silence. Même les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres étaient stupéfaits de cette scène familiale. Lucius Malfoy(au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu), qui avait enfin réussi à se sortir du lac, lança un sortilège d'immobilisation sur Crystal.

-_Protego_ !

Crystal se retourna immédiatement et remarqua avec soulagement que Saphir, qui s'était interposé, avait dévié le maléfice à temps. Bien sûr, elle lui tomba dessus pour le disputer.

-Tu es complètement dingue ma parole ! Et si ton bouclier n'avait pas fonctionné ? Et s'il avait lancé un sortilège impardonnable ? T'aurais fait quoi, hein ?

-J'aurais fait la même chose ! lui répondit-il.

Et vlan ! Elle ne sut quoi répondre et rougit d'un coup. Ce Serpentard avait le don de la mettre dans l'embarras et toujours au mauvais moment. Elle sentit sa gorge devenir chaude et elle se tourna immédiatement vers le lac. Là, elle lâcha un long jet de flammes qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Saphir partit dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que Rainbow sourit car il venait enfin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa petite protégée. Malheureusement, cet état de joie ne dura pas.

-Que c'est mignon ! déclara quelqu'un d'un ton ironique.

Tous se tournèrent vers la forêt, autant les Mangemorts que les autres. La cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler. Là, un homme squelettique enveloppé d'une longue cape noire s'approchait. Il était livide, avait les yeux écarlates et fendus comme ceux des chats, le nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière de serpents. Lord Voldemort en personne. Crystal raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de sa mère.

-Je vois que toute la bande est là ! Harry, toujours aussi septique à propos des Mangemorts à ce que je vois ! Par malheur, ce jeune homme n'est pas un Mangemort ! Dommage d'ailleurs. Même notre petite Crystal est présente ! Tu vas me payer l'affront que tu m'as fait il y a seize ans !

-Ne rêve pas trop Voldemort ! Cette fois, je vais terminer mon travail et te tuer réellement ! Puisque tous tes Horcruxes ont étés détruits, je vais pouvoir te détruire entièrement ! N'espère aucune pitié de ma part !

-Quelle volonté ! s'exclama le seigneur des ténèbres. Un tel désire de vengeance, c'est fantastique ! Dommage que tu doives utiliser tes capacités contre moi. Tu ne voulais pas plutôt t'occuper de ton père ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Je m'en occuperais plus tard ! Pour l'instant, tu es ma priorité !

-Tu as entendu ça Harry ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle comptait te tuer après moi. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait que ta propre fille utilise la magie noire ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry regardait sa fille avec désolation, sachant que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était comme ça. Les autres regardaient avec inquiétude Crystal qui fulminait. Elle semblait vraiment sur le point d'exploser de rage. Soudain, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Crystal, un jet de lumière rouge en sortit et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol, se tordant de douleur et les deux mains sur le front. Après quelques secondes de douleur, elle se releva et tout le monde pu voir ce qu'elle avait caché depuis tout ce temps : une cicatrice faisant penser à un serpent sur le point d'attaquer au-dessus de l'œil droit. Comme ci c'était le signal que les Mangemorts attendaient, ils s'élancèrent pour attaquer les membres de l'Ordre.

-Tu es prêt à te lancer dans la bataille Rainbow ? demanda Crystal.

Le reptile hocha la tête et se laissa tomber au sol. Soudain, il se mit à grossir, il s'allongea, des pattes et des ailes apparurent. Le petit serpent avait fait place à un magnifique dragon aux yeux multicolores et aux écailles nacrées tirant vers le bleu. Hagrid déclara que c'était un drôle d'Opaloeil des Antipodes. La Gryffondor le corrigea immédiatement.

-C'est le croisement d'un Dokunaoru et d'un Opaloeil des Antipodes pour être exact ! Il peut prendre une apparence de dragon à volonté mais il préfère garder l'apparence d'un petit serpent pour rester avec le sorcier qu'il a décidé de protéger. C'est aussi un animal qui possède une intelligence légèrement supérieure au sorcier le plus intelligent de la planète. Mais bon, lui, il est encore jeune. Et ne restez pas planté là, il ne va pas détruire tous les Mangemorts tout seul !

Cette phrase sembla donner un coup de fouet aux sorciers car ils se lancèrent immédiatement dans la bataille. Avant de les rejoindre, la jeune fille lança un sort en direction du château pour éviter que des élèves ne soient pas réveillés par le bruit qu'ils allaient faire irréductiblement. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Elle remarqua avec ravissement que ses amis s'en sortaient à merveille contre leur adversaire. Ils avaient toujours étés les champions aux duels et maintenant, les leçons de sortilèges informulés montraient toute leur utilité. Tout à coup, Ruby perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse et son adversaire profita de cette chute pour lui lancer le sortilège d'Endoloris. Crystal réagit immédiatement en lui envoyant le même sortilège qu'elle fit cesser au bout de trois secondes.

-Tu vas bien Ruby ?

-Oui, ça peut aller !

Mais en essayant de se relever, Ruby s'effondra, la douleur du sortilège encore trop récente. Son amie fut encore plus en colère dans la mesure du possible. En la regardant, Ruby eut l'impression de son amie changeait de forme. En fait, ce n'était pas une impression, elle changeait véritablement d'apparence. Ses canines s'allongèrent, une corne poussa sur son front, son visage s'allongea et se recouvrit d'écailles, ses mains se transformèrent en griffes, une paire d'ailes apparut dans son dos et une queue poussa. La rouquine se retrouva devant un long dragon entièrement noir(même la corne)aux yeux verts dont la queue se terminait en pointe de flèche et qui avait une fine crête qui partait de l'arrière de la tête et s'arrêtait au bout de la queue. Un long jet de flammes d'un feu rouge vif sortit de sa gueule et alla cramer quelques arbres en bordure de la forêt interdite. Rainbow tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle.

-Et merde ! s'écria t'il en se plaçant devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Saphir et Diamant regardèrent ce dragon d'un œil effaré.

-Crystal était donc un dragon Sora ! constata Diamant.

-Un dragon Sora ? demanda le blond. Ses écailles sont noires, ça veut dire qu'elle est passée du côté des ténèbres ?

-C'est quoi un dragon Sora ? demanda Ruby.

-Un dragon Sora est en quelque sorte un dragon ultime, expliqua le brun. Son apparence principale est celle d'un sorcier banal et il peut arriver que le sorcier ne sache pas sa véritable identité. À ma connaissance, il n'y a eu qu'un sorcier qui s'est révélé être un Sora, même si cette particularité se transmet de génération en génération. Il paraîtrait que la couleur des écailles est le reflet du camp du sorcier. Si les écailles sont blanches, il est du bon côté. Si elles sont noires, le sorcier est du côté des ténèbres. S'il n'a pas choisi son camp, le dragon est bicolore.

-Apparemment, son désir de vengeance l'a fait basculer du mauvais côté, soupira le blond.

Brusquement, un sortilège lancé par Voldemort en personne fut lancé sur le Serpentard. Ayant vu la manœuvre, Crystal lança un jet de feu devant son amie mais le sort traversa les flammes et frappa l'adolescent de plein fouet. Il s'écroula. Sous le choque, la jeune Gryffondor reprit immédiatement son apparence humaine et se précipita vers lui. Le sort l'avait touché de plein fouet mais le jet de flammes de Crystal l'avait affaiblit ce qui faisait que Saphir était toujours en vie mais gravement blessé. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, mit ses mains au-dessus de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Une lumière blanche s'échappa de ses mains et alla sur les blessures du jeune homme, les refermant. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Merci Crystal ! dit-il d'une voix faible. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. Mais, s'il te plait, laisse tomber tes idées de vengeance ! Je t'en prie !

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais il est déjà trop tard pour moi ! lui répondit-elle.

Elle recula et partit vers le champ de bataille et plus précisément vers Voldemort. Une fois devant lui, elle déclara.

-Désolé pour toi mais ta tentative de meurtre a échoué ! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Maintenant, je vais tout faire pour te détruire, même si pour ça je dois y laisser la vie !

-Tu n'oseras pas, même avec toute ta volonté ! Tu ne veux pas tuer, pas être comme moi !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle passa la main sur son front et une longue épée apparut dans sa main. La poignée était d'or en forme de reptiles enroulés. Deux dragons partaient du pommeau et avançaient sur la lame pendant quinze centimètres. Visiblement, l'épée était très lourde car elle fut obligée de la porter à deux mains. Saphir et Rainbow eurent la même réaction à la vue de l'arme.

-Non ! cria le Serpentard. Pas ça !

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle se mit en garde, prenant soin de bien montrer son arme à son ennemi. Quand il la reconnut enfin, il pâlit encore plus dans la mesure du possible. Il poussa un cri et se mit à lancer des sorts de mort à l'adolescente. Malheureusement pour lui, tous se firent absorber par l'épée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Diamant.

-L'épée du jugement dernier ! fit une voix qui résonna dans la tête de tous les amis de Crystal. Cette épée prend l'âme de la personne qui est tuée par elle ainsi que celle de son propriétaire. Si je me souviens bien, elle juge les âmes et les envoie aux enfers si la personne a fait de mauvaises actions. Hors, tuer, même avec cette épée, est considéré comme une mauvaise action. Elle porte aussi le nom d'épée de la mort. On ne retrouve jamais le corps des victimes. Si Crystal a décidé de l'utiliser, c'est qu'elle estime qu'elle ne peut pas en faire autrement. Ne t'en fait pas Saphir, je veillerais sur elle !

Rainbow s'approcha de son amie, se retransforma en serpent et se laissa tomber sur son épaule au moment même où elle enfonçait son arme dans le corps de Voldemort. Elle sursauta et voulut le renvoyer mais il s'accrocha.

-Mais qu'est ce tu fais ? s'écria t'elle. Tu vas te faire tuer avec moi !

-Je m'en fous ! rétorqua t'il. On a toujours tout fait enssssemble, il est donc hors de question que je te laisssse mourir ssssans moi !

A cet instant, une lumière blanche les enveloppa. Crystal se retourna pour regarder, pour la dernière fois elle le savait, ses amis. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouvert tout comme la bouche. Elle pensa avec un sourire qu'ils ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et adressa un signe de la main à ses deux meilleurs amis. Puis, elle regarda enfin le Serpentard qui avait réussi à la mettre dans l'embarras. Il avait l'air profondément malheureux. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Ce fut sur ce dernier sourire qu'elle disparut.

Ruby éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Diamant. Celui-ci ne tenta pas de la consoler, lui-même étant trop abattu. Joey et Jimmy allèrent soutenir Nathaniel qui s'effondrait, très triste. Dès que leur maître avait disparut, les Mangemorts s'étaient rendus mais ce n'était qu'une triste victoire puisque pour ce faire, une adolescente avait du se sacrifier. Drago Malfoy laissa tomber sa baguette et s'approcha de son fils. Il posa un bras protecteur sur son épaule mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne voudrait rien dire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Lucius Malfoy.

-Cette gamine n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait ! ricana t'il.

-_Silencio_ ! hurlèrent à l'unisson tous les adolescents.

Ravi, Drago s'avança vers son père et lui dit enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Ecoute bien Père car je ne le redirais pas ! Primo, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir Mangemort ! Deusio, j'ai parfaitement éduqué mon fils, il est enfin devenu ce que je voulais pour lui ! Et tertio, je me fous complètement de l'honneur des Malfoy ! On fait ce que l'on veut, et temps pis si ça ne te plait pas et si c'est contraire à notre réputation !

En prime, il lui balança son poing en pleine figure sous le regard surpris de son fils.

-Je me retiens depuis des années ! s'expliqua t'il.

Avec un sourire en coin, Saphir s'approcha aussi de son grand-père.

-Tu vas aller à Azkaban pour payer tes crimes. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que nous plaiderons en ta faveur, bien au contraire ! Je serais même ravi que tu ai le droit de recevoir un baiser d'un de tes chers gardiens ! Et une dernière chose : ça, c'est pour Crystal !

Suivant l'exemple de son père, il lui balança son poing en pleine poire. Il se massa un peu la main mais il était ravi d'avoir rabattu le caquet à son imbécile de grand-père. Puis, il déambula au milieu du champ de bataille et marcha sur quelque chose de dur. Il regarda sur quoi il avait marché et ramassa un pendentif représentant un loup protégeant une petite pierre verte. Il le serra dans sa main, le passa autour de son cou et comprit enfin qu'il ne reverrait plus la jolie Gryffondor. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Les seuls qui lui restaient d'elle était ce sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de disparaître et le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Ruby, qui avait remarqué son geste, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda.

-C'est toi Kiba, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends. Elle t'aimais Malfoy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à ce garçon qu'elle l'aimait. Donc je te le dis.

Ce furent ces mots qui achevèrent l'adolescent qui s'écroula en pleurs. Abattu, il murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Crystal ! Je t'aime et donc je comprends ta décision. Je vivrais, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais !

* * *

C'est triste, non? J'hésite à faire une suite. À vous de décider si j'en fais une! 


End file.
